Forward to Times Past
by Team Blonde
Summary: Being utterly re-worked and re-written. Hiatus til then..
1. Chapter 1

**Once again i've started a story without finishing another but, it had to be done.Thisis a slash, and if you don't like it, i really could care less. don't read if you don't like. easy enough. **

**Disclaimer: nothing belongs to me. if i did, i would make them get together a long time ago, cause we all know harry's gay, he just can't admit it. ****off topic. Everything belong to JK Rowling and its her geniousness. And in no way, shape or form am i getting anything out ofwriting this. **

**I think that covers it, if you, then you all understand. Without further ado, onwith the story.**

Chapter 1

The summons to Dumbledore's office was unexpected.

Harry Potter glanced up, and met the silver eyes of his friend across the Hall. Draco nodded; it seemed that he received a letter as well. Nodding back, Harry turned his attention back to the conversations going on around him.

Hermione and Ron were bickering; nothing unusual there. They had finally gotten together in the middle of 6th year. It had been after one of the earlier battles, and Hermione was lying injured in the Hospital Wing. Ron had finally admitted what everyone already knew; that he loved his best friend. He was ecstatic that she loved him in return. They'd been inseparable every since.

"Not that I mind," Harry mused. That had been a dark time for him. The death of Sirius was the final push that he needed to defeat Voldemort. His mind flashed back to that one final battle

_He was taunting Harry. The boy was currently being held by two Death Eaters._

_"Famous Harry Potter. How does it feel to be the one to condemn the lives of everyone you hold dear? To know that you are the cause of their deaths? Say good-bye."_

_Voldemort took his time aiming his wand, relishing the victory, and the suffering that would be apparent in the boy's face. He was unprepared for the smirk that appeared. "Good-bye Tom." _

_Those were the last words uttered before three voices rang out_. _"Avada Kevada" and as bright green light lit up the sky. When the light finally faded, Harry, Draco and Sev lowered their wands, and as one, turned and walked away, letting the Auors deal with the dead body of one Tom Marvlo Riddle._

That had been months ago.

"Harry? HARRY!"

Harry snapped out of his memories. "What?" he asked the red-head, confused.

Ginny rolled her eyes at her friend. "What's on the note?"

"Summons from Dumbledore, the usual you know."

She nodded before an evil glint appeared in her eyes. "Back to the topic at hand then..." She trailed off at his groan.

"Ginnnn" he pleaded.

"No. Now answer the question."

"Do I have to?"

"YES!"

"Fine. Fine." He then preceded to ignore her.

"Oh no you don't! I know you better than that Mr. Potter. You can't possibly get off that easily."

The bell fortunately rang for class then.

Harry jumped up and gave his pseudo-sister a hug. "See ya Gin. I gotta run." He kissed her cheek and sprinted out the doors before she had the chance to grab onto his robes.

Hermione turned towards her. "Well?" She laughed as Ginny swore violently. "You know how he acts Gin, after all, you are one of the two who are closest to him."

"I KNOW!" She proceeded to storm out of the Great Hall, muttering about stupid and immature boy-heros.

Hermione watched her leave before laughing. Ginny had been on the mission to get Harry to admit his feelings. So far she hadn't succeeded at all.

Harry met up with Draco outside the doors. The two had made an uneasy truce two summers ago when Draco denounced the obvious and supported the Light. Their truce had eventually turned into friendship and the two boys were closer than ever now because of it. Their bantering matches were more for entertainment than to do real harm.

Matching each others pace, they made their was to the Headmaster's Office. "Any idea what it is this time?"

"Nope. Not a clue, and I know they couldn't've found that out already."

Draco nodded and the pair continued in silence to the gargoyle.

"Hershey." Harry muttered, and the two made their way up the rotating steps.

The door magically opened before they reached it. The Headmaster was currently sitting behind his desk when they walked into the room.

"Come in, come in. Sit please. Would you care for a lemon drop?"

Both declined as they took their usual seat; the small couch off to one side.

"Now I bet you boys are wondering what I wanted right?" Draco and Harry rolled their eyes and nodded. "Well! I had an idea!" he pause then, as if expecting congratulations. When he didn't get one, he continued. "As you know, you two are our best fighters, and with Voldemort dead, I'm assuming that everything is going to be a bit dull considering what you two have learned." Both nodded. "I have an assignment that you might be interested in. You see, I have this memory of... well, never mind." he trailed off. "I need you two to teach a class for me."

The boys shared a glance that seemed to say 'he finally lost his mind.'

"Yes a class. You'd have to change your appearances of course, and names, and..."

"Headmaster?"

"Yes Draco?"

"What exactly are you talking about?" he asked calmly, using the tone of one who was talking to a crazy person.

"There's a teaching position open."

"But Headmaster," Harry interrupted. "Everything's filled."

Dumbledore smiled. "Oh but that's where you're wrong Harry."

"Then what?" Draco asked impatiently.

"I want you and Harry to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts..."

"But Moony..."

"...In 1982." The bombshell dropped, and the room sunk into silence.

"So let me get this straight Headmaster, you want me an' Lee to travel into the past and teach?"

"In a nutshell, yes."

It was then that Harry fainted.

**What do you think for a 1st chapter? i'd really appreciat your input. i wasn't actually going to post this story, but i was convinced (or so she believes that i was)that i should.So, let me know if i should continue, please. **

**The little purple button loves to be clicked.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for reviewing, even those who didn't. but that's slightly hypocritical. I figure there's really no point in waiting for people to review, cause let's face it, no one really ever does. Unless of course it's exceptional, which by no means am I saying mine is bytheway. So I say screw it, and on with the show.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Draco reacted quickly, and caught the prone form of his friend before he hit the ground, even though he felt like fainting himself. Holding Harry tightly against his chest, he glared at the Headmaster; blaming him for his friends condition.

The pair sat in silence until Harry started to stir. Draco unconsciously ran his hands through the boy's messy hair.

"Dray?" Harry mumbled. "Please tell me Dumbledore didn't tell us that he wants us to go back to that particular year and teach DADA."

"Okay, I won't tell you."

Harry groaned and hit the other boy upside the head. "Smart Ass."

Draco just rolled his eyes. "But that's why you love me, 'member?."

"Yeah," he replied, butterflies swarming his stomach. "Keep telling yourself that."

They turned their attention back towards the Headmaster; who had a twinkle in his eyes; it seemed that the boys forgot that Harry was in Draco's lap, and that Draco had his arms wrapped around Harry, who was stroking them.

"Why?"

"It's needed."

"But.."

"No 'buts' Harry."

The boys knew they lost the argument then.

Draco sighed. " When?"

"Now."

"Right Now?" Draco exclaimed.

"Yes," Dumbledore replied calmly. "I can manipulate it so you will arrive during the Welcome Feast. Give this note," he handed a folded paper to Harry. "To me when I ask who you are."

"But...my clothes..." Draco continued to panic.

"Are here," Dumbledore interrupted, pointing to the two trunks that were off to one side.

When Harry opened his mouth to protest, Dumbledore didn't even let him start.

"Your friends will be notified of your absence. AH! Time to go. Take hold and enjoy. Remember that every action has consequences. Take the potion in your trunks, it's a modified version of the poly-juice. The portal should open at the end of the year, and most important; have fun."

The light closed around them, and they disappeared.

* * *

The two boys landed on the ground with a thump. Groaning, they stood up and looked around. 

"Shrieking Shack?"

Harry nodded as he took in his surroundings. It was nicer than the one in their time. He wondered at that before he remembered that Moony was in school still.

"Snap outta it Liam!"

Liam jumped, and Draco came in close to peer into the boy's emerald eyes. "You okay?" He knew it was a stupid question, but he couldn't help it when it came to Liam.

Liam just nodded, the effect of Draco's proximity was too much. "Yeah, where's the potion?"

After minutes of rummaging around in his trunk, Draco produced the bottle. "Bottoms up." he proclaimed before drinking half. "UGH! Tastes horrible, and it's all yours Lee."

"Gee thanks, Dray," he replied sarcastically. "but you forget,I don't need it."

"No shit, it's not like I'd forget something like that. Take it anyways, I don't want to be the only one to suffer."

"You're so annoying, you do know that right?" But he did drink the other half.

The potion took a few minutes to act. Before they knew it, choices had appeared in their heads. The changes were mostly done in silence, with the occasional snort of laughter as they transfigured their appearance.

15 minutes later, Liam and Draco surveyed each other. Draco decided to keep his blond hair, but changed it to a more natural color instead of the peroxide. And instead of stormy grey eyes, they were bright blue.

Liam kept his black hair, but had it cut short so it spiked up, and added blue to the tips and randomly throughout his hair. He changed his eyes back to their normal emerald color with black rings around the outside of them. It was more or less his natural appearance. If they concentrated, then blinked, they were able to see their original appearances.

Over the summer he was given a nutrient potion. It gave him back the height the Dursleys starved out of him as a child. He now stood a proud 6'3" and was finally able to look the 6'4" Draco in the eyes.

The boys looked up at the castle in apprehension. "Come into my parlor..." Draco muttered.

"Said the spider to the fly." Liam finished for him, no longer surprised that the Malfoy Lord knew Muggle references. The two summers spent together helped change many preconceived opinions.

Heaving a sigh, Liam started up the slope, Draco matching his pace automatically; always on the left. That's why they fought well together, Draco was left-handed, and Liam right. They could guard each other's backs without compromising their own fighting.

Stopping suddenly and swinging to face Draco with a mischievous smirk on his face Liam spoke. "Let's keep them on their toes, and make this a year they won't forget."

Draco matched the smirk. "Way ahead of you, Lee."

Together they turned and pushed the doors to the Great Hall open.

* * *

**So yeah, that's chapter 2.**

**So please review…….. or don't and just ignore the fact that the reviews light up the bleak day…..**

**sorry I dipped into my emo side. Constructive Criticism would be amazing tho.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I guess I owe some explanation. It made sense to me, but maybe that's 'cause I wrote it. **

**Lee is a nickname for Liam. And Liam is Harry. If I tell you why, then that'll ruin a chapter later. It all gets explained then. If it's still confusing I'm really sorry. Draco is still Draco, or Dray, but I think that's self-explanatory **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and liked it. **

**Fear Of Apathy****- I agree completely. 50 works for me too….. And it's not a dream, we all know he's gay, the 6th book proves it – a tiny paragraph on the relationship w/ Ginny, and the rest of the book was dedicated to thoughts of Draco… granted he was contemplating his 'evilness' but they were still there. **

**None the less, here's the next chapter: enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter 3

Liam and Draco strode up the center aisle, ignoring the whispers that broke out when they walked in. Dumbledore rose slowly.

"My I ask who you are, and what you are doing here?"

"Certainly," Liam replied. "My name is Liam Williams."

"And I am Draco Winters. We're here for the Defense position."

"Both of you?"

Liam nodded. "Both of us. This was given to us to give to you." He magicked the letter over to Dumbledore, where it opened up in front of him in the air.

Draco rolled his eyes at the mutters of 'wandless magic' that ran throughout the hall.

"Very well. Would you two mind giving us a demonstration?"

The boys just smirked and walked to opposite sides of the hall.

After a good 20 minutes, Liam had Draco pined to the ground, and was tickling him mercilessly. One of the students dropped a knife, and the clatter broke them out of their game. They looked around and couldn't help but laugh at the shocked faces of the staff and students.

Standing up, Liam reached down to give Draco a hand up, trying not to think of how good Dray's body felt underneath his. Little did he know that had Draco had the same thoughts running through his head.

"Well?" Liam asked, once they were in front of the staff.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Dumbledore choked out, still trying to comprehend the magnitude and power of the duel. "Grab some seats," he waved his wand and conjured two new chairs. "Eat something and we'll discuss classes later."

The two professors nodded before sitting down to eat.

* * *

After the meal, Dumbledore gestured for them to follow him out. As they were passing the Slytherin tables, Liam caught sight of a bright magical signature on the glasses.

Silently he nudged Draco, and nodded towards the table. Subtly they waved their hands, and copied the spells to the Gryffindor table, specifically to the 4 boys who were sneaking glances across the hall.

Liam triggered the spell with his mind, and yelps exploded from the boys. Sneaking glances, he couldn't help but smile slightly, a deceptively innocent look on his face, copying Draco's expression exactly. It was the same face they'd put on if anyone caught them doing anything.

The boys had turned an interesting shade of pink, while their hair and clothes turned a pale green. The Great Hall erupted in laughter as the boys turned a darker shade of pink in embarrassment.

Draco leaned over to whisper in Liam's ear. "I know I'm responsible for the green. I tried to make it darker, but the spell closed up to fast before I could change the specifics."

Liam couldn't help but shudder as Draco's breath tickled his ear. Shaking his head at those thoughts, he turned his head to reply, and his lips brushed Draco's. Both boys froze. Liam met his eyes briefly, and then looked away quickly, unable to see if Draco was disgusted. He tried to cover up, and act like nothing had happened, so he missed the pain and longing that flared up in the other boy's eyes. "I was only able to change the red to pink."

Dumbledore spared them a glance, his face betrayed no emotion, but his eyes were twinkling hysterically. "If you gentlemen will follow me please."

They exited the great hall, laughter echoing.

The trip to Dumbledore's office was made in silence. With a muttered 'Snickers,' the gargoyle leapt aside and the three made their way up the stairs.

Liam and Draco automatically took their usual couch, and watched as the Headmaster sat down behind his desk. "So how was the trip?"

"Lasted about 30 seconds."

"How far?"

Harry answered that one. "About 21 years." the pain was thick in his voice. Draco picked up on it, and wrapped his arm around Liam's shoulders.

The distraught boy gratefully leaned into his embrace, letting the anguish and tension wash out of his body.

Dumbledore looked on in silence, and both knew he was waiting for them to explain.

Draco decided to give it to him. "Back home, Lee's mother and adopted father died when he was one. They're alive, and in school now."

"Dray..." Liam whimpered.

"Shhh, it'll be okay, Lee, you'll see." Draco whispered, running his hand through the black locks that were so soft, and... he broke off that train of thought to question Dumbledore. "What did the note say?"

"Nothing important. Now, about teaching. Here are your schedules. I'm assuming you know where the room is, correct?" At the nods he continued. "The personal chambers however, I'll show you. Unfortunately, we weren't expecting two teachers so another room will be available eventually. The teacher's lounge is located on the second floor. I can show you that as well. There's a staff meeting tomorrow morning. So if you'll follow me."

The boys rose from the couch, Draco's hands against Liam's hips, to keep him steady as they walked down the hall.

* * *

Later that night, Liam sat dejectedly on the couch, staring blankly at the dark carpet, with his head in his hands.

When Draco had first entered the room and saw it decked out in the garnish Gryffindor red and gold, he flinched, and changed it to more comfortable colors. Right now, he was leaning up against the black walls, watching with concern as Liam started to break down again.

He felt some emotion rising up, and he didn't pretend to not understand what it was; it was love, not hormonal lust, but actual love. Draco had finally admitted to himself that he loved the black-haired boy.

The love had been hidden against words of hatred and suspicious actions. But the look in Liam's eyes when he accidentally kissed him…. Draco smiled sadly; he knew that the other boy could never possibly love him in the same way, but as he heard Liam give a little choked sob, he knew that he would do anything and everything possible to be the boy's greatest friend.

Walking over to the couch, he put his arms around Liam, and pulled him closer to his chest.

"It hurts Dray. Seeing them, and knowing them, but not telling them. It hurts," he trailed off, unable to continue.

There was nothing that Draco could possibly say to make it better. He just held the sobbing boy closer, and ran his hands through his hair in a soothing manor.

Exhausted, Liam finally fell asleep in Draco's arms. Smiling slightly, Draco shifted the boy's weight and gently picked him up; swinging his legs over his arm so he cradled Liam like a baby. Walking down the hall, he smiled as Liam shifted closer and seemed to relax. Silently saying the spell, the bedroom door opened, and Draco tenderly placed Liam on the bed.

When he went to pull away, Liam whimpered and only held tighter to Draco.

"Lee let go. I'm going to go sleep on the couch." But he only held on tighter.

Unable to do anything that would cause Liam pain, Draco relented. Wandlessly, removing their robes and clothes, leaving the pair clad only in their boxers, Draco lightly climbed into bed next to Liam.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

When Liam woke the next morning, he relaxed into the warm body next to him. Smiling at the naturalness of the arm draped across his hip, he just snuggled in closer, and started to drift off again.

Suddenly he jolted awake. _"BODY?"_ looking over apprehensively, he was relieved to see the peaceful face to Draco Malfoy. He smiled slightly as he watched the boy shift closer and mumble under his breath. He reached over and gently brushed the soft blond hair off his face. Liam closed is eyes, determined to enjoy the comfort as long as possible.

He knew Draco couldn't love him, just as sure as he knew that he loved the blond. He was scared to admit anything because he didn't want to destroy the friendship that had come to mean everything to him, so he just sighed deeply, and went back to sleep.

Draco woke up a few minutes later, blissfully content. He felt the arm around him tighten, and he relished the contact before he fully realized where he was, and more importantly; who he was with. He eased himself out of Liam's embrace and regretfully got out of bed. Even though they slept together during the summer, it was more for comfort than anything else. He couldn't risk destroying the close friendship that he and Lee had developed.

Muttering a quick spell, he swore when the clock told him it was 5:45. Reaching over, he shook Liam to wake him up.

"Whasamatter 'Ray?"

"Get up Liam; we have that meeting in 10 minutes.

He bolted upright in shock, and swore as well, before jumping out of bed and racing into the closet.

The two ran around frantically, trying to get dressed and cleaned as soon as physically possible.

8 minutes later, they were out the door, and running down the hall.

Out of breath, opened the door, just as the clock rang 6.

"Glad you boys could make it, grab a seat. Normally you two wouldn't be at the early meetings, but considering that you've arrived yesterday, I thought it would be important that you get a brief overview of how we work."

The next half hour was spent with Dumbledore explaining how patrol rotation worked, the curfew scheduling, and handed out class lists.

"That said, gentlemen," he concluded. "You must remember not to change anything. No matter what you think is right. All you can do is teach, and offer guidance."

"Yes, sir."

"You may not have noticed but, we use first names when addressing each other."

"You forget, we've been calling you sir for years. It's hard to break the habit."

Dumbledore just smiled. "I think you boys can go now. I know you've got to be hungry."

"Good-bye Albus."

"Good bye Liam, Draco."

"One last question Hea-Albus. Do we have to wear the robes?"

Albus paused mid-turn, then smiled. "I see nothing wrong with your wardrobe."

Both boys wore matching smirks. "Thanks." They said before walking out the door and into the Great Hall for breakfast.

"First class is 3rd year Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw." Draco told Liam as they sat down. "Followed by 7th year Gryffindor/Slytherin." Liam groaned. "It'll be okay Lee."

"I know Dray. It's just overwhelming. I finally get to meet them."

Draco nodded and was about to respond when a flash of blond caught his eyes. He looked over and choked on his toast.

"Dray? What's the matter?" Liam exclaimed, while pounding him on the back.

When Draco finally got his breath back, he nodded subtly towards the Slytherin table. "My father. I forgot that he'd be here." Draco started trembling as memories of the beatings flashed through his mind.

"Fuck." Liam mumbled as he realized that Draco was reliving the memories. They had gone through this many times over the summer, so Liam did the one thing that would help the shaking boy. Casting a spell that would make it appear that the two were eating normally, Liam gathered Draco in his arms and held him tightly. Rubbing a hand up and down the distressed boy's back, he murmured comforting words in his ear, tears rolling down his face as well. He hated the fact that just a glance could trigger memories, and reduce the blonde to tears.

Eventually Draco stopped crying and pulled back. Smiling slightly in thanks, he cast a glamour around his face to cover the red splotchy skin.

"This is going to be a long year isn't?"

Liam didn't even bother replying.

* * *

**I'm sorry it's so short. It looked longer hand written. I promise. I actually don't like this one, so I might just post the next one soon after. No big.**

**An no, i can't tell you why Harry's name is Liam. it's all part of the plot, **

**(smirks) love you guys. **


	5. Chapter 5

**(Blinks) well... thanks for the honesty.**

**Fear of Apathy- here's your** **update. i don't think i can thank you enough for the consistancy it means a lot!**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

The bell rang to signal the change in classes.

"Remember: read and summarize the first chapter. No long that 2 feet." Draco reminded the class as that filed out the door, talking amongst themselves.

Draco walked over to where Laim was sitting and joined him, sighing.

"Dray, I don't know if I can do this."

"Liam, listen, you'll be fine. You know I'll be here to help. If you need to leave, make the signal, and I'll make some excuse." Liam smiled slightly at that. "I just hope that Lucius doesn't do anything," he mumbled, hoping Liam hadn't heard him.

He did. Turning suddenly, he pulled Draco into a hug. "You'll be fine too, Dray. He can't hurt you any more, remember?"

Draco sighed. "I know that. It's just……." He trailed off, sighing again.

Liam gave him a squeeze to try and reassure him. "I'll hex him to oblivion if he tries to do anything."

"Thanks."

They stayed that way until the warning bell rang, and students started walking in.

Liam smiled as the class sat down silently, all intently studying the two professors. "Good morning, class."

"Afternoon, Liam."

"What?" Liam asked, confused, the professor air breaking.

"It's not morning anymore Lee."

"Thank you Dray."

"What? No need to get snappy. I was pointing out you were wrong, you should be thanking me."

He rolled his eyes. "Thank you Dray."

Draco finally caught the hint and shut back up.

Looking at the student's open-mouthed shock he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. The two boys shared a look, and burst out laughing.

"Gods Lee! You should'a seen your face."

"Git." Liam replied, laughing still.

"Whoops." Draco said once they calmed down. "What a great first impression, huh Lee?"

"Shit!"

The students gasped, theses two were the weirdest professors they'd ever had.

"Language, Lee."

"Shuddup Dray."

"If this is how it's going to be, I'm leaving." Draco turned his nose up, and pretended to walk out the door.

Liam doubled over laughing. "Dray…… Dray, you can't leave."

"Hmph! I want an equal part in this relationship. I'm not going to……"

"Yes, yes Dray. Equals."

"Good. Now then. Good afternoon class. I'm Professor Winters. The laughing buffoon over there is Professor Williams." Liam waved weakly from his position on the floor. "Welcome to 7th year Defense Against the Dark Arts. According to the syllabus left by your teacher last year, you guys are pretty well taught."

"However," Liam broke in, still sitting on the floor. "Dray and I are going to teach you how to duel, and to keep aware. So if somebody suddenly,"

"_Profectious Totalious" _Draco shouted, and everybody fell rigid.

"Attacked you, you might be able to survive." Liam continued as he nonchalantly waved his hand. Everyone unfroze.

"Right now, we're going to be changing your seats." He paused, waiting for them to stop yelling.

"SILENCE!" Liam roared, putting his power behind the command. The students became quiet almost instantly. Liam then turned towards Draco. "There, continue."

"Orders understood, captain." Draco saluted and bowed to Lee; it was the same one the troops would use when Liam was leading them during the fight.

Liam flicked him off. "You know how much I hate that Dray."

Draco just smirked. "I know.

Liam rolled his eyes before rounding upon the class. "I want you guys to listen to Dray. We believe that the change might be beneficial to you. You will learn how others operate and duel. Who knows, you might become friends." He couldn't tell who was more scandalized, the Slytherins or Gryffindors.

Draco counted up in his head. He only reached 2 before the room exploded, again. Draco and Liam just looked at each other. They knew this was exactly how their 6th year class had reacted.

"Filthy mudbloods," was heard. That was the last straw for both boys.

"ENOUGH!" Draco roared, and for the second time that period, the clas fell instantly silent. Draco was shaking with anger. Liam was next to him, furious as hell also. He continued in a deadly calm voice. "If I ever hear that 'word' uttered again in my hearing, points will be lost."

"But that's all they are!"

"10 points from Slytherin. I'll double them every time, Lee will too. Now, everybody up!"

Slowly but surely, the class stood up until there were only a hand full of Slytherins left sitting.

"Will any of you give me a reason why you aren't listening to _Professor_ Winters?" Liam asked, the students while Draco tried to collect himself. Lucius was sitting and sneering, the hate in his eyes brought back many memories.

"We don't have to listen to him."

"And why not?"

"I refuse to take orders from a filthy mudblood."

If you really must know, he has better blood then you'll ever dream of having; and that's now 20 points from Slytherin.

Lucius just sneered. "Now," Liam's eyes flashed with suppressed anger and power. "Get your arse out of that seat, stand in line with the rest of the class, and apologize to your professor; or take a trip to the Headmaster, and spend the next two months in detention." The rest of the class stood silent, watching the scene unfold.

Minutes ticked by, Liam was tapping his foot on the ground impatiently. "I'm going to give you 30 seconds before you get escorted to the Headmaster."

"Do you know who I am?"

"What's your point, Mr. Malfoy? That I should be scared of your father? That I should bow down before him? Let me tell you something, Mr. Malfoy. I am not scared of him or his influences. I bow to NOBODY! I am your teacher; Professor Winters is your teacher. One of us alone has three times as much power and control as you and your father combined. I do not care who he is. Now, get up or get out!"

Lucius got up stiffly, turned and walked out the door.

"Anybody wish to follow him?" The rest of the boys shook their heads. "Good. Now up!" They got up. Liam nodded, and walked back to Draco. The boy was still shaking slightly. Liam subtly grabbed his hand and squeezed. Draco smiled slightly in thanks. "Now when your name is called, take the seat, understand? Dray?"

"First seat, Evans, Lily." Liam watched as his mother made her way gracefully across the floor. He gulped and turned his attention back on Dray.

"Palleschi, Joe." A tall boy with a pierced lip, ears, tattoos visible on his arms, and colored streaks running through his dark hair, walked over. He had penetrating hazel eyes and a face mask firmly in place as he shared a look with Lily before facing forward.

"Weasely, Arthur." A younger version of Mr. Waesley walked over. He had his long red hair pulled back from his face, and Liam was forcefully reminded of Bill.

"Snape, Severus." A younger version of Draco's godfather took the next seat. Liam couldn't help but smile. Blackmail material was always appreciated.

"Moravec, Melissa." A blond Gryffindor walked calmly next to her seat.

"Next row, first seat, Palleschi, Megan." The blond Slytherin had green and black streaks throughout her hair, and had piercing blue eyes; a matching opposite to her twin. Like Joe, she also has piercing and tattoos visible.

"Montgomery, Cale." A tall boy with dark hair walked over to his seat and sat down. He didn't seem to notice the looks a boy in line was giving him as he smiled charmingly at Megan.

"Charles, William." The tall Slytherin stepped gracefully out of line. He also had piercing and tattoos. Joe and Wll shared a glance before turning to shoot Cale a glare of warning, one that the boy also ignored. Megan however, scowled at them as the smirked and turned away.

Liam was shocked to see that for purebloods, these three seemed to have embraced some of the new muggle aspects. They seemed to be very close, and looked like they would've fit right in with Liam and Draco's generation. He wracked his memory, trying to remember if there were any students in he knew with the last name of any of those three; he couldn't. An idea popped into his head, but he dismissed it almost immediately, it would never work.  
"Tremblay, Marissa." A brunette Gryffindor stepped out of line and sat next to Will.

"Malfoy, Lucius." Liam was proud to hear that Dray's voice didn't waver.

The other two rows were filled with out a problem. The two houses were either glaring at their neighbor, or staring ahead; ignoring them completely.

Liam smiled as he remembered how their class had handled it. By someone's sadistical humor, Liam and Draco had ended up next to each other; it was the year after the first summer spent together.

An evil smile appeared on Draco's face. "I want the front row to turn around, the third row to turn around, and the 5th row to turn around. Good, now, see the person you're facing? Well I want a roll of parchment about that person, include both the questions and answers on a separate paper."

The class groaned and the bell rang.

Liam waited until they all left before breaking down in hysterics; it wasn't long before Draco joined him.

"I can't believe," gasp "you made them do that essay!"

"I couldn't help it! You do know that if we didn't already know each other, we wouldn't've done it?"

"Yeah."

"C'mon Lee, lets get to lunch, I'm hungry!"

"What else is new? I wanna get changed first though; theses robes are driving me insane!"

Draco laughed, "Finally!"

20 minutes later, Draco and Liam were standing in front of the mirror, surveying themselves; and discreetly checking the other out.

Draco was wearing tight black leather pants he seemed poured into, and a white silk shirt that clung to the hard muscles of his chest. His hair was falling softly around to frame his face. He finished off the look by removing the glamour on his piercings and tattoos, and adding black eyeliner.

Liam was wearing loose white cotton drawstring pants and a black T-shirt with a red dragon along the bottom and up the back. He also took the glamour off his piercings and tattoos, spiked his hair, and added the black eyeliner.

The first day Draco stayed at the Dursleys, he had taken one look at Harry's wardrobe; or lack of, and immediately turned and dragged him out the door and to the mall; intent on buying new clothes for the boy.

The two had spent the entire day at the mall, each changing their appearance to their liking. Needless to say, they had shocked quite a few people when they got back to school.

"Shall we?"

Liam nodded, and led the way, not knowing that Draco was staring at his ass the entire time.

Once they reached the Great hall, they smirked as they realized that once again, they'd have to make an entrance.

Opening the two doors, they calmly walked up the center aisle and took their seats. With a disdainful look at the gaping students, they started to eat.

The Great hall eventually returned to normal as they got used to seeing their teachers dressed like that. 15 minutes later, however, the doors once again slammed open.

A figure in a dark cloak slowly made their way to the professors. The hood was drawn, and shadows covered the rest of the face. Draco and Liam got up slowly, keeping an eye on the figure while also watching for any diversions.

"Who are you?"

"Who am I? LIAM ALEXANDER YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!"

"Fuck," Liam swore, "it's Gin."

"DAMN RIGHT IT IS! AND YOU DRACONIS LUCIAN ORION. DON'T YOU DARE START LAUGHING! YOU'RE NOT INNOCENT EITHER!"

Draco turned red, whether from embarrassment, anger, or laughter; no one knew.

Ginny had been moving steadily forward the entire time; she was now standing at the foot of the platform.

"HOW COULD YOU TWO? YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE LIKE THAT! IT SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF US! HERMIONE WAS READY TO KILL YOU! AND SHE WASN'T THE ONLY ONE!"

The boys gulped, Hermione didn't get mad easily, but when she did, it was best to stay out her way. They now stood sheepishly in front of the angry redhead; who was still yelling at them.

"WE WERE WORRIED SICK! YOUR FATHER ESPECIALLY LIAM. JUST DISAPPEARING WITH NO WORD! AND….."

She was cut off suddenly when the boys threw themselves at her and hugged her tight.

"It's good to see you Gin."

"It really is."

The hood of her cloak fell back, and the students were amused to see a young redhead. "Nooo! Why'd you guys do that?" She stomped her foot in mock annoyance. "You were supposed to get on your knees and beg for forgiveness."

They laughed and hugged her again, and this time she hugged them back. Blocking out the rest of the school, they turned to Ginny and started badgering her with questions.

"Boys! Shut up!"

Both shut up. Ginny was a force to be reckoned with. During the war, the three has gotten incredibly close, and both respect her immensely, and look at her affectionately as a sister. "That's better. Now, Lee, your dad told me, I demanded to go, staying 'til Christmas, helping you two teach and apparently wracking havoc upon the students." She answered their questions in turn.

Before they could continue, Dumbledore finally got the chance to interrupt their reunion. "If you would be so kind, could you please tell me who you are exactly?"

"I'm Ginny O'Malley. I went to school with Lee and Dray here, an' I'm going to help them teach."

"Okay. Thank you Miss O'Malley. We'll have rooms set up for you as soon as possible.

"Thank you."

The three once again tuned out the rest of the conversations, and if they wondered at Dumbledore's quick acceptance, they gave no sign of it.

* * *

**Well? whatt'da think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I tried something different, and added in a background to two minor characters. so yeah...**

**The explination to the speel is kinda weak... just to let you know**

**i know it's been a bit.. i was lazy over break so sue me.

* * *

Fear: i'm glad you like them, they're huge in this chapter. I felt like going into detail of their history just to give a break of normal. I'm not sure if i should've tho. Yes, eyeliner is addicting... i can tesatify to that. i can attempt to put music in. I've actually pretty much finished the story, i'm just to lazy to actually sit down and type it all. I hope this one is up to standards. enjoy!**

CHAPTER 6

Having Ginny help teach was exciting. The boys would duel each other, and Ginny would discuss with the class what spells they were using, the effects, and counter-spells needed, while they took notes.

Eventually they allowed the students to duel each other under their supervision, and were careful to interfere when the dueling got particularly brutal. While the two houses interacted together, the students couldn't exactly be called friends.

It was Ginny who suggested a costume dance to celebrate Christmas. It had only taken her a few minutes to realize that both boys had feelings for each other, but were too scared to act upon them; much to her annoyance. But she couldn't wait to see their faces when Dumbledore explained his plans.

It was two weeks before Christmas when Dumbledore made his announcement. When he stood up during dinner, the Great Hall fell silent, and turned to listen to the Headmaster speak. "This year, the staff and I have decided to hold a dance this holiday season." he paused to wait for the noise to die down. "This year however, each student will receive a ticket. This ticket is to be your costume. When you enter the doors, you will change into said costume. In order to preserve the illusion of a masked ball, the Defense and Charms professors have placed a confusion spell on the ticket, so for one night only, there will be no house prejudices.

Said Defense teachers, along with the rest of the students, blanched. They had no idea this was happening. "If you attempt to disarm the spell, I assure you, you will not like the consequences, Professors Winters and Williams have assured me." All the students shifted their attention to the two. They had gone pale, but kept the masks on their faces, not wanting to show that they were just as confused as them. The students had every reason to be wary; they've all been pranked at random times in and out of their DADA class. Hair changing, clothes, voice alterations, rhyming when talking, singing feelings, were along some of the more harmless ones. Their three professors had spared no one the humiliation of being the butt end of a prank.

"With that said, I hope you enjoy the rest of your dinner." He sat back down and watched, amused at the resulting chaos.

Ginny turned to the still shocked boys. "This is going to be great! I can't wait. Dumbledore didn't mention everything though, there's also going to be a complex spell on the ticket, and on the stroke of mid-night, the couples destined to be together will kiss." If anything, the boys turned paler. Identical thoughts ran through their minds.

_"I hope it's Lee/Dray."_

Ginny smirked at their faces, any observer could tell their thoughts. A blind person could see their feelings for each other ran deep. "By the way, Lee, I absolutely love the shirt."

Green eyes blinked before he registered what she said. He looked down at the shirt and smiled. The black T-shirt had red letters that read, 'What doesn't kill you the first time' on the front, and 'will only try again' on the back. It had been a birthday present form Dray; who told him that he fell into hysterics when he saw it at the store. He also received a custom made one that had a lightning bolt on the front, and on the back in black letters it said 'I survived the killing cures, and all I got was this scar'. The bright green shirt stood out in the crowd.

"Thanks Gin."

* * *

The remaining weeks leading up to the dance were hectic. None of the students wanted to learn anything, and the girls were all speculating who they would end up with. 

Liam and Draco were currently dueling with each other for their 7th year Slytherin /Gryffindor class. They knew that it would be pointless to try to have the students duel, let alone incredibly dangerous. Both were so engrossed in the fight that they didn't register the spell that blocked out the sound of Ginny's voice.

When the students started voicing their questions, Ginny raised her hand to silence them. "First off, they won't notice, they're too engrossed with each other. This is going to be a free period for those who want it. But first," she cast a spell that would make everyone invisible to their peers. "I need your opinions,"

She was interrupted by James Potter's voice. "If it's about the obliviousness of the two professors about their feelings for each other then the whole Gryffindor tower agrees that they should stop being gits and get together."

Ginny started laughing. "Thanks, Mr. Potter, that's what I was looking for." She scanned the class and almost gasped out loud in shock. The nature of the spell was to only allowed those truly loyal to one another, to see each other. Apparently two students decided to take advantage to that feature. "Well, will the Slytherins please raise their hands if they think that the two gits should admit their feelings." A majority of the Slytherins raised their hands, looking around quickly to see if any of their house mates could see them. Joe raised two.

After counting the raised hands, and thanking them, she walked over to him and sat in the vacant seat. "Why two hands?"

"One for me and my twin, and one for Will. They're kinda busy at the moment aren't they?"

Ginny glanced back at the couple and correctly interpreting her silent question, Joe elaborated, becoming more animated now that the masks could be dropped. "Me an' Meg can talk to each other in our heads, we can feel what the other is feeling, can take the pain from the other, injuries and so on."

"Does it bother you?"

He paused, seeming to contemplate his answer. "As long as she's happy and safe, then no it doesn't."

"Wow, and you didn't do anything to him? I have 6 older brothers and they would endlessly try to protect me from guys, and would threaten each one until they broke up with me."

Joe laughed, and Ginny once again cursed the fact that the Slytherins felt the need to mask their emotions.

A protective light shone in his eyes as he glanced at his twin. "I pined him against the wall, and told him that if he ever hit or hurt her, I would beat the shit outta him. Nobody hurts my baby sis, nobody; not if I can help it."

Ginny nodded, "I understand I guess. How much older are you?"

"2 minutes, but time makes no difference. I'd protect her anyways, it's my job."

"Just like my brothers."

"We're all each other has." A haunted expression passed briefly over his face before disappearing. "If I don't, no one will."

Ginny could tell that this was a painful topic for him, but she knew from experience that talking helped. "What about your parents?"

His face went blank again, and she could tell that he seemed to be struggling with the choices. He made up his mind as the words came pouring out. "They're in the inner circle, and proud of it. I was offered the mark 2 years ago. An allowance was made on my age because of who my parents are, my powers, my bloodlines, and the fact that I'm heir to one of the most richest and powerful families. When I refused, I was beaten within an inch of my life before Meg was able to stop them. I was tossed out of the house, unconscious, with only the clothes on my back. If it wasn't for the fact I have a twin, I would've died that night."

He paused to gauge Ginny's expression, and was relieved to find no traces of pity. He loathed pity. "The beating was nothing new. Growing up with them, and after getting beaten for every mistake, every clumsy, forgetful moment, one tends to block them out. So it was usually no big deal because we had enough medical supplies in our rooms, and we'd bandage each other up. This time though, I was kicked out, and Meg was locked away. That's when we discovered we could take the pain and injuries from the other. Despite my protests, she took all of mine. It almost killed her. If my uncle hadn't stopped by at that exact time." he shuddered as the horror and extent of the injuries passed through his head.

"My parents weren't stupid, they realized what happened. So they came up with a potion that blocked a majority of our connection, and if we got anywhere near each other, we'd experience the most excruciating pain. Then they started beating her more. They took their anger out on her. She never would tell me the exact extent of her injuries. I didn't find out until the train to school that year." He trailed off again, but seemed to gather his courage again to finish.

"If it wasn't for the mental link, I would've lost her. The beating were horrendous, but the psychological abuse was even worse, and it always has affected her more then me; it drove her towards the edge, knife in hand."

Ginny watched in amazement as Megan suddenly came over to them. She sat on her twin's lap, and held him tightly in a hug. She was awe-struck at their connection; Fred and George weren't this in tune with each other emotionally. She turned and surveyed the class again, giving them their private moment.

Eventually they released each other, and Megan gave her brother a small smile. "We survived, and we're never going back, they can't hurt us any more. There's only me an' you, Joe. You're my hero, 'member?"

Joe smiled at that. "Yeah baby girl, you're my hero too. I'll be fine, go back to Will." She searched his eyes briefly before giving him a kiss on the cheek, and made her way back to Will.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it bring it all back up."

He waved his hand dismissivly . "Doesn't matter."

The story just confirmed her suspicions though. "If you do need to talk, or help, come to me Lee or Dray. They could relate better than I can though."

He nodded. "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

Ginny decided to continue her questions, trying to understand the relationship between twins; just incase of course.

"Did you guys have your own language?"

"Yeah, we would hold conversations that no one else could understand. Can't remember a word of it now of course, but sometimes when we get really mad in fights, we'll use a word from it, and respond in turn; in the same language. The onlookers would be like 'what did they say?" we'd say 'he/she just called me a 'whatever' and I called them a 'whatever'. But we wouldn't realize it at the time. We just responded subconsciously."

"My brothers are like that but they finish sentences constantly; much to the annoyance of everyone.

"The personal invisibility charm is still up, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I can see Will; but that might be because of Meg."

Curious Ginny looked over and sure enough, there the two were; staring into each others eyes.

"Kinda nauseating isn't it?"

"We had 2 friends back home, and all they would do was fight, and get into stupid arguments; everyone knew they'd end up together; except them of course. And eventually they did."

"I'd assume it wasn't the two professors, right?"

"Dray and Lee? Oh gods no. those two absolutely hated each other in school. The were in different houses, but since they're guys, it was harder to accept. Both are the most well-known students at school. They were the 'Ice Prince' and the 'Boy-Who-Lived." Slytherin and Gryffindor, assumed Death Muncher, and prophesized hero. They always do say opposites attract."

"Death Muncher?"

"Oh, sorry. They coined the phrase, it's a Death Eater in training."

"How'd they end up together?" a new voice asked.

They both turned and looked at the person who spoke.

"Hey Lils, I thought you were working on that essay."

"I finished it awhile ago."

"Did you understand it all?"

"Yeah, thanks. Joe tutors me sometimes," she explained to Ginny.

"So you two can see each other?"Ginny asked, curious to see if the spell worked.

"Yeah. Why is that?"

"The spell I cast keeps everyone invisible to everyone else, unless there's a deep loyalty to the person they're trying to see. Then they can see that person."

"Oh. Okay." The two proceeded to call out the names of their mutual friends. Soon they were joined by a circle of Slytherin and Gryffindors.

"So," Lily started, once everyone was settled. "Tell us about the professors."

The guys of the group rolled their eyes in a macho-man kinda way, but didn't complain, because they too were curious. Ginny was amused to note that Megan and Will had finished greeting each other, and she was currently sitting on his lap, ignoring her twin's look of exasperation.

"Well they are a year older then me, so they had already met each other, and established their differences. Lee met my brother on the train, and having no knowledge of the wizard world; he grew up with Muggles, ignorant of everything. Anyways, as much as I love him, my brother Ron is an ass. He managed to imprint the idea that Slytherin was the enemy." She raised a hand against their outcries. "I know better, he does now too. But apparently Lee didn't, so he snubbed Dray, and so started the feud." We learned later that he was subtly manipulated by a meddling old ass who wanted the perfect pawn. The 'golden-boy' couldn't possibly be in the 'evil' house. Ginny continued to tell of their fights.

"It was the summer after 5th year that everything began; Lee just lost his godfather to the fight, and was incredibly depressed. If he was left alone, he would try to kill himself. Dray had started to spy, and needed a protected place to stay. Lee's name was brought up, and Dray moved into the relative's house. They've been close friends ever since; and are obviously oblivious to their feelings."

As one, the group of students turned to look at their dueling professors. Apparently, they had realized that Ginny had placed a bubbling dome spell on them. If they really wanted to, they could've broken it; but they realized that it was up for a good reason, so they let it stay. They were currently making use of the spell by mouthing curses and making fun of the red-head; much to the amusement of the class.

Ginny just rolled her eyes. Raising her voice, she addressed the rest of the class. "I'm going to be removing the spell in a minute, so if you'd all return to you're seats please." The students all grumbled, and eventually moved back to their original seats. She watched as the Slytherins composed their faces in blank masks. Waving her hand, Ginny dismantled the spell, and the three teachers dismissed the class as the bell rang, signaling the end of the day.

Because this was the night of the dance, classes only lasted half the day, giving the students a good 5 hours to get ready.

* * *

**So here it is... i hope you liked it.. **

**the little purple button is very helpful... plus addicting!**


	7. Chapter 7

**you know it's funny, i have over 1800 hits to this (i just found out that i could actually find that info out... it annoyed my little bro to no end, i squeeled yes i actually did, and i wanted to shoot myself for it after words, but thats besides the point and continiuosly told him about it) and only 18 reviews.. not that i'm complaining mind, it just shocks me a bit. (and i'm ignoreing the fact that i'm losing people as the story continues. Egypt is nice this time of year, or so i've heard...)**

cher- you succeeded in making me laugh, kudos to you. i'm all for the 7 minutes in heven game... lol. this chapter might help a bit. maybe... anyways. i fear that i too have only stayed awake in classes cause i'm either reading or writing. i'm proud of myself tho, i do have 1 complete fic... along with one i'm prolly not going to touch anymore, this one, and anotherone where i've been to lazy to finish and type up the remaining chapters.. whoops. prolly cause i olny type when im in teh lib at school for some reason... my boyfriend adequatly describes me as a dork... fun fun . anyways, here's the next baby step. i hope you like.

**Welcome gentle viewers, sit back, relax, and enjoy.**

**sorry, i had to...**

CHAPTER 7

With a smile and a wink, Ginny walked out the door as Liam and Draco just looked at each other.

"So, Lee…"

"Dray." Rolling his eyes, he threw a punch at the boy's shoulder. That set off a reaction that ended up with the boys rolling around the floor mock fighting.

Eventually Lee pulled away to breath. "So that killed a good hour. What ever shall we do now?"

"You open to suggestions?" Draco blanched at the words, _'that wasn't at all subtle.'_

_'Was that an innuendo? What am I thinking? Of course it wasn't'_ Lee scoffed, and ignored it. "What ever shall we do Dray?" he asked in a high voice. "We only have," he paused to look at his watch. "3 hours and 42 minutes until the dance." He changed his voice back to normal. "I think you're gunna need more time." He turned and ran out the door, not waiting for Draco's retaliation.

Draco stared at the swinging door for a second before the words hit him. He instantly gave chase, "Liam Alexander! Get back here!"

He chased the retreating boy's back the entire way back to the room. For some weird reason, there was never another room given to the professors. So they decided to fall back to the sleeping patterns of the summers; both in one bed.

It was completely platonic; much to the private annoyance to both boys. But it helped with the nightmares, and gave the boys the opportunity to feel safe for the first time.

They proceeded to amuse themselves for the next few hours, before Liam realized what time it was.

"Come on Dray! We can't be late. I wonder what we'll be dressed in, and how strong the spell will be. I don't want to make a fool of myself. But it's not like they'll know who I am….."

Draco let the boy ramble on as he stared at himself in the mirror. He had decided to wear black drawstring pants, and a deep blood-red t-shirt.

Liam broke off and went over to stand behind Draco in the mirror. "You look fine Dray, don't worry."

Draco smiled wanly and turned to face Liam, bringing their faces incredibly close together. Liam's breath hitched as Draco raised his hand towards his face.

He couldn't take it anymore, he closed his eyes, and when he didn't feel Draco's hand against his face, he slowly opened them back up. Draco held a feather in his hand. "You had a feather." He said unnecessarily. Liam only nodded, disappointment flickering through his eyes.

They stayed face-to-face for what seemed like forever before knocking interrupted them. Ginny walked though the stone archway, without waiting for a response.

She took one look at their position and rolled her eyes. "Come on, you're going to be late."

Liam turned around to face her. "Yes, mother, sorry mother." He mocked.

She sighed. "Why do I put up with you two?" She asked the rhetorically to the ceiling. She looked both boys up and down. "Dray you're good. Lee," she sighed again. "Come 'ere. We're going to find you something to wear."

"What's wrong with what I have on?"

"Dray, explain to this idiot the importance of matching, again."

"But…But…" Liam sputtered.

"She's right, Lee."

Liam stalked over to the closet, mumbling under his breath. Stripping off the offending garments, he grabbed a pair of black bondage pants, and a white see through shirt that showed off the tribal wings tattooed on his back.

"Liam?"

He turned at his name. "Is this better?" When Ginny's shocked look hadn't vanished, and Draco's amusement became more pronounced, he sighed. "What is it this time?"

"When," she gulped. "When did you get that done?"

He craned his neck to look at his back. "The wings? Over the summer, Dray's got a pair as well." Draco nodded in agreement.

"oh." She said in a small voice. "How many do you have now?"

He paused to think. "The wings, the snitch on my inside wrist, the tribal armband, Sirius' name on my lower back, Japanese words on the back of my neck, the snake down my leg, and a Lily on my hip. And I think that's it. Dray?"

"Yeah. As for me, I have the wings, a dragon sleeve, a snitch on my hip, and flames."

"Oh," she uttered again, before seeming to snap out of her daze. "Well it looks better Lee. And now we're going to be late."

"But I thought it doesn't start for another half hour or so."

"Exactly." She replied as she forcefully dragged the boys out the door. "If you two were paying attention, and not staring at each other, then you would've heard that Dumbledore wanted us teachers there early." She continued to drag them to the entrance of the Great Hall; where she finally released them. "Now, place your ticket.."

"Ugh, Gin?" Draco interrupted.

"If you're about to tell me that you left your ticket in the room, so help me Merlin, Dray, I will…"

"I got them." Liam interrupted, holding the two tickets in his hand. "I figured you'd forget."

"Thanks, Lee."

Ginny just looked at him funnily before shaking her head. "Right, so, place the ticket in the box, and walk through the door."

"Just like that?"

She nodded, "Just like that."

Draco bowed, "Ladies first."

"And they say chivalry's dead," she mumbled. "I'll see you guys later, I suppose. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." She shot back over her shoulder as she walked up to the box, and stuck her ticket in. When the box turned red, the door clicked open, and Ginny walked through, the door swinging closed behind her.

"You're next, Lee."

"Gee, thanks."

"Welcome."

Liam shook his head in amusement as he placed his ticket in the box. He waited for the light to turn on, and then went through the door.

Looking down at himself, he laughed as he realized that the spell was putting him into a Chippendale costume; see through clothes, complete with a black thong. Then the confusion spell kicked in, and his mind went blank.

Glancing around, he found that he was standing on some sort of raised platform; instead of next to the door like he thought he'd be. He looked around and realized that no one was a scantly dressed as he was. And wondered about that as he moved among the Greek gods, Muggle stars, and other famous and provoking costumes.

Ignoring the whistles and muttered comments, he made his way to a clear area to get a better look around. It was at that moment that his eyes lit upon another scantly dressed body.

He stared, entrapped, at the lean body. Running his eyes down the wiry frame, and he mentally cursed the green thong that hid his view, and taunted him at the same time. Tattoos were visible on the body, and he was dying to run his fingers over them, tracing their shape.

The blonde hair was seductively mused; giving it the 'just thoroughly shagged' look, and he felt himself harden, images of that body in bed, below his, filling his mind.

There was a nagging voice in the back of his head that was trying to tell him that he knew this person, but the confusion spell over-powered rational thought.

Blinking, he found himself lost in the bright silver eyes. He was so caught up in them; he never realized that he was slowly making his way towards the other boy.

* * *

**so sorry bout the cliffie, but hey! i felt like being evil...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cher: a Chippendale is a male stripper. pretty much neways. an****d as much as i'm loath to admit, the computer is an inanimate object, therefore it cannot react to the swears. but i'm just as guilty of yelling at it, and physical abuse as well. much to the amusement of everyone else of course. and books. but those tend to get thrown across the room. and so totally besides the point. **

**

* * *

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIWED! it actually does make the day seem better.

* * *

****so here it is. i figure, hey, it's my 17th birthday, i might as well make others happy too. The _long long_ awaited chapter. i hope it doesn't dissappoint:**

CHAPTER 8

Ginny POV

I had asked Dumbledore to keep the confusion spell off my ticket. I wanted to be able to take pictures of the boys to bring back. I might've also manipulated it so that both Dray and Lee had the most revealing costumes. And there might possibly have been a spell that repelled all the other people. But I'm completely innocent, so it beats me.

When Lee first appeared in his costume, it took all my willpower not to burst out laughing; apparently the spell read my intentions all to well. With speed that I knew put Colin to shame; I started taking picture of him.

Dray was next. He too was a scantily dressed as Lee was. Multiple picture of him were taken as well. I knew there were many people back home who would appreciate the beauty of this moment.

He had caught sight of Lee first, and I watched (and filmed) as he checked Liam out, and apparently liked what he saw. I couldn't hold the laughter back this time.

Go figure that it would only take a trip to the past, and manipulations by Dumbledore in _both_ times to get the boys to finally admit their feelings.

They made their way towards each other slowly, as if not realizing what they were doing. I suddenly became homesick; and started missing Daemon more than ever.

The night passed quickly. I kept a close eye on the boys the entire time. They were currently grinding together to the heavy bass; running their hands through each other's hair, and over their body.

'_These pictures are going to be amazing,'_ I thought. It was going to be my wedding present to them. Blackmail too, but that was beside the point entirely. I had been secretly taking and collecting pictures of the two for years now; just for this one moment.

Glancing at the clock, I realized that it was now midnight. The 'soul mate' time. Another wave of longing washed through me. _'2 days, 2 days, 2 days'_ I chanted in my head as I glanced around the hall, and finally spotted Lee and Dray off to one side, their bodies incredibly close. They were getting closer, leaning in... when a face blocked my view.

'What the…." I stopped when the face finally registered. "Dae? Wha-"

"Hush, Gin." The smiling face of my boyfriend was laughing as he leaned forward. "I believe this is mine." He leaned in and kissed me for the first time in months.

Wasting no time, I threw my arms around him and passionately kissed him back.

'_Magic indeed!'

* * *

_

Draco POV

When midnight rolled around, the voice started up again. It kept telling me that I knew who I was dancing with. That I didn't want to destroy something, but I couldn't remember.

Running my hands through the dark locks of the body grinding into me, I briefly reflected that I only felt this comfy with…… my mind went blank again.

The first bells of 12 started to ring, and everybody around us stopped moving, and some popped in and out to appear in front of other people. But both me and the raven beauty stayed where we were.

2 seconds to go. We were wrapped up in each other's embrace, centimeters apart. And with a whisper of 'finally' our lips met.

When he finally pulled back, the confusion spell broke, and I paled.

* * *

I was going to end the chapter there, but concit'eren that it would make the other ones incredibly short, and the fact that I'd prolly be lynched. I decided to go ahead and give you guys the rest of it.

* * *

Normal 

"Lee?"

"Dray?"

Seeing that Lee was pulling back, ready to run away, Draco quickly reacted. He pulled Lee back towards his body, and kissed him again. Lee instantly responded. This time when Lee pulled back, he stayed in Dray's embrace.

Draco decided then to tell the other boy exactly how he felt, he couldn't stand to let Liam run off again. Taking a deep breath, he kept his eyes locked with Lee, he started to pour his heart out.

"It's weird you know. I was told to become friends with you. I know I screwed that up when we first met. Then on the train… I was an arrogant git. I know that. But much to my surprise, it actually hurt when you rejected my in front of Weasley."

Liam opened his mouth to comment but Draco kept going.

"I fought with you just as an excuse to get you to notice me, to interact. And now thinking of it, it was twisted foreplay for us, or for me at least. 3rd year I realized that I was gay, and I was in denial that entire year. 4th, I finally figured out why I kept antagonizing you, and that I cared about you.

That summer, was hell for me. Lucius was worse than ever. That combined with the abuse, I almost killed myself, but you know that. He got sent to Azkaban the first time, and I realized that I no longer wanted to be a copy of my father, and the idea of following that madman made me sick. When he got free, I was forced to take the mark. The moment I was free, I went to Dumbledore and offered to spy for him.

Then Lucius went back to jail, and I was no longer safe in the Manor. I was so happy to be sent to the Dursley's house. It was my chance to finally make things right. The first summer together taught me so much, and by the end, I was finally able to look at myself in the mirror without flinching.

The feelings only grew stronger as time went by, and I had resigned myself to being only a close friend; only cause I was positive that you were straight. Especially after that little tryst with Gin, my hopes dwindled quickly.

The second summer was the hardest; it took all my willpower not to admit my feelings. I wasn't about to destroy the first real friendship I'd ever had. An'……"

Liam kissed him, cutting off the rest of the boy's rambling speech. When air became an issue, they broke apart, but kept their faces close.

"I love you too Dray." He admitted, much to the other boy's shock.

Once the words registered, Draco's whole face lit up. "Really?" he asked, a wide, hopeful smile breaking out.

Harry laughed; Draco's excitement was contagious. "Yes Dray. I really do love you."

Draco laughed and suddenly picked Liam up and spun him in a circle; both laughing the entire time.

He stopped suddenly and lowered Liam. "Dray?" Liam asked hesitantly, afraid that this was all just resulting from a spell.

Draco just stood there, staring into Liam's eyes. "You have the most amazing eyes." He said before drawing him forward to kiss him again.

Draco ran his tongue across Liam's lower lip, begging entrance. Without hesitating, Liam opened his mouth, and their tongue's played with each other.

When Draco's hand started to lower on Liam's body, they were interrupted by clapping.

Breaking apart, they turned to see most of the staff and students clapping and wolf whistling. Ginny walked forward, Daemon close behind, and gave them both hugs. "It's about time you got together."

They both blushed, and Liam hid his face in Draco's neck.

"You know I'm right. What took so long?" She asked teasingly.

Draco changed the topic instead of answering the question. "How'd you get here Dae?"

Daemon smiled broadly. The brightness contrasted against his tan skin. "I'm ta be Gin's escort, Back to the Future!" He stuck a pose, and the boys broke down laughing. He looked so much like Doc Brown that it was scary.

Liam tugged on Draco's shirt. "Can we get outta here Dray?"

Draco nodded and started to walk out of the Great Hall; and much to Liam's disappointment, the costume changed back into the clothes they were wearing earlier.

The trip back to the room was slightly awkward, neither one quite knowing how to act around the other now that their feelings were known.

Shyly, Lee reached over and tentatively touched Draco's hand. Draco smiled, and wound his fingers in with Liam's and held tight. Both boys relaxed and the silence became comfortable again.

Walking into the room, they became awkward again. The fact that there was only one bed flashed through their minds. Completely forgetting that they were Wizards and could easily conjure another bed, Liam shifted from foot to foot nervously. He opened his mouth a few times, but no words would come out.

Draco solved the dilemma by tugging on Liam's hand. "Come on, I'm tired."

But…"

"How's this any different? I love you Lee, and I will never take advantage of you, We've been sleeping together for years now." Slowly Liam began to relax and Draco continued mischiefly. "And I won't have to hide my reactions any more." The statement got the desired reaction out of Liam, he laughed, and the awkwardness faded.

They changed and climbed into bed. They curled up together, and when Draco was almost asleep, Liam quietly asked, "Can I kiss you goodnight?"

Draco's smile illuminated the room. "You never need to ask Lee." He replied as Liam leaned over and kissed Draco; a kiss which Draco eagerly responded to. A minute later, they broke apart to catch their breath.

"G'night Dray.'

"Night, Lee."

They fell asleep quickly after that.

**

* * *

so yeah, there it is. please tell me what you think... it'd be an amazing birthday pressie... (wink) **


	9. Chapter 9

**thanks for the reviews, and the crtisism, it does actually help. so here's the one chapter that helps explain everything. the answer to the burning question... who's the dad? hehe. enjoy!

* * *

**

CHAPTER 9

The next few days passed quickly for the two. Ginny and Daemon had left the day after the dance; she couldn't wait to get back and tell their friends that the boys had stopped being oblivious. The room was quieter now, without Ginny to banter with them.

After a few tense days, the school finally accepted the idea of same-sex couples, and many other students came out_. 'This must be why in our years,being homosexual was okay._' Liam mused, during one of the tense dinners.

Over Christmas break, some of the students approached the professors in hope of learning advanced defense techniques. Many of them were Slytherin who didn't want to take the mark, and wanted protection from their parents.Liam and Draco decided that Occulumacy should be one of the first things taught as the students' parents frequently checked for loyalty.

The pair were waiting in the Defense room, watching the students walk in. Liam almost laughed as Sev slipped in silently. '_This is priceless,_' he thought. _'I teach him now, only to have him teach me later. Irony hurts.'_

Looking over the assembled students, he started to mentally sort them into groups according to power.When the last student entered the room, Liam had them sit while he explained the background of Occulmucy.

"Occulumcy is the art of shielding your mind. It is the branch of magic that seals the mind against magical intrusion and influence. It might be the one thing that can keep you alive if fighting is not an option. It's not magic, and can not be detected by the Ministry," he said with a pointed look towards the Slytherins. "It saved my life more than enough times. For now, we're going to be splitting up based on your abilities so far for this particular skill. Dray an' I are going to be checking you now to see where everybody stands, 'kay?" He nodded for Draco to start from the opposite side.

Draco was done first, and went back to the front of the room to wait for Liam. Out of the 10 students he checked, only 2 were able to block him. The Gryffindor Melanie Scuderi, and the Slytherin Hunter Morgan. The rest were unable to ever shield.

Liam stood next to him when he finished. "You want the beginners?"

"Sure." He turned back to his side of the room. "Miss Scuderi, Mr. Morgan, please go with Lee."

The two got up and sat in the group surrounding Lee.

Draco turned towards his group and started to lecture. "Occulumacy is the shielding your mind form invaders. Contrary to popular belief, one cannot put a wall around their thoughts to keep people out. Since the mind is always changing and growing, it'll just shatter the blockade.

For me, I use shadows. The shadows make me feel safe. If someone enters my mind, I create shadows to hide in. Make any sense? First though, we need to work on clearing your mind. This is probably the hardest thing to do. It's achieved in a fashion similar to meditation. You take all conscious thought and methodically push it away from your consciousness."

Harry glanced around his little group. There were 8 all together, evenly split between Slytherin and Gryffindor. The 4 Slytherins were obvious; they were usually the ones with troubled pasts. The Palleschi twins, Will, and Hunter. The 4 Gryffindors were Mel Scuderi; her parents were an Auour and an Unspeakable; they probably taught her at a young age. The other three didn't surprise him; Sirius, James and Tonks. It was getting a little easier for him to be near Sirius. Even though his godfather didn't die completely, and was able to be brought back, he still felt an overwhelming sense of guilt whenever he looked at him. James however was a little tougher. Even though he knew James wasn't his real father, the fact that for 16 years he believed he was kept him feeling overwhelmed when he was nearby. Sirius and Tonks were part of the Black family, and James must've been taught because the Potter's were always targets.

"Okay you guys are the only ones who can shield your minds. I'm going to teach you how to manipulate people into believing what they are seeing, and to be able to show them only what you want them to see. Pretend someone is searching for loyalty," he paused as the students reacted to what he said; they knew he was talking about Voldemort. "A spy taught me this trick-" He broke off as a thought hit him and he muttered to himself "remind Dray that he needs to teach Uncle."

The students looked at him funnily. "Never mind. So where were we? Oh yes, the spy. Well when Voldemort," he was surprised no one flinched. "Barges into your mind to check for feelings of deep loyalty, passion for the cause can be projected to make him believe you are in. Make sense to everyone?" They nodded. "Good. Let's pretend that I'm looking for memories of your childhoods." Subtly the Slytherins flinched, and Liam could'a cursed himself. "In order for you to understand, I'll have Dray castLegilimens on me, and the images will be projected so you all can see. Okay? Hey Dray!" He yelled across the room.

"Yeah?" Draco yelled back.

"Bring them and come 'ere. I need to be the dummy."

"Why do you need my help then? You're perfectly capable of being one with out me."

"Ha bloody ha. CastLegilimens on me."

That sobered him up quickly. "You sure?" He asked as he hurriedly walked over.

"Yeah. I'm going to let you break in, then I'm going to show me manipulating the memories by blocking stuff out. Then I'll call up certain ones, then block you out completely." When Draco still looked apprehensive, Liam smiled reassuringly to him. "Don't worry, I'll be okay."

"I don't believe you."

"I know." He turned back to the students who were looking at the two curiously. "I should give you guys a brief background of my life. When I was one, my mother and adoptive father were killed. For my _'protection'_, I was sent to live with my muggle relatives. The three of them absolutely loathed magic. Now. Dray, cast it!"

Draco sighed, and pointed his wand towards Liam, and resignedly cast the spell.

Instantly visions of a young boy filled the room. Liam's voice turned monotones as he explained what was happening. "One of my first memories. I wasn't even two yet, but I'd just been punished for accidental magic. I was thrown into my- the cupboard under the stairs." No one missed the slip of words. "Little did I know that that would be my room for the next 10 years."

The image changed. Now 'Harry' was covered in bruises, being held under the water in the tub. "I was three here. My uncle had already begun to beat me regularly, and I know now that I had every bone in my body broke at least once, by the time I was 6." He ignored the horrified gasps of the students, and the muffled sobbing that some girls were succumbing to. He vaguely felt Draco wrap his arms around him and hold him tightly.

"I was sitting in a chair in the living room, when Duddley threw up on me. I was blamed for making him sick in the first place. This was the first time he slipped up and hit my face. After the beating, I was told to take a shower then get into my cupboard. That surprised me; usually I would be thrown into my cupboard unconscious and bloody. But this time I think the smell had something to do with it. My Aunt insisted on the shower too, I was so grateful.'

He trailed off as Vernon's voice filled the memory. "Stay in there you freak. We should never have taken you in. You're worthless just like your parents, who went and got themselves blown up! A fitting end for your kind. I won't tolerate your freaky ways anymore. You worthless trash. I hope you die! It'll save me the trouble." It seemed as if he'd actually kill the boy. But for some reason he let 'Harry' up. "On second thought, drowning would be too good of an end for you." He left the room, leaving a seemingly unconscious Harry in the tub.

"I died that night." Gasps and sobs were heard through out the room. "I didn't know for many years later that someone saved me." The group watched as the bathroom door was flung open.

They could see a person, but his face was all blurry, but the students could clearly hear him speaking frantically.

"Come on, child. You've got to come back to us." Spells and CPR were preformed. "There you go. Now just breath, come on. Take a breath for your father. Come on son."

The students watched amazed as 'Harry's' image shattered. Liam took his place. "I was placed under a glamour. So I would be believed to be someone I wasn't; a hero. I was made to look like my adopted father. It was all part of an intricate plan. My father was a spy for the light, and Dumbledore didn't want his information or position compromised with a child. So my father was placed under a spell that would make him forget about me, my mother, and the fact that he was married. His subconscious realized that something was missing, and added to the fake memories of my adopted father and friends pranking him and making his years at school miserable, he became a bitter bastard. So when I was sent to my 'uncle', he didn't protest it.

But my mother was a master at charms. She eventually realized what was happening. The spell started to waver when she came across some pictures of her real school year that Dumbledore forgot to destroy or change. She placed a spell on us first, just incase it was realized that she remembered. She was going to tell my father the truth herself, but she was killed before she had the chance.

The spell made it so that if either of us died, or somehow stumbled upon the truth, he'd remember. That's how he got there. The spell broke, and he Apparated over immediately."

The students watched as Liam unfroze the memory, and it continued to play out. He was now being held in his father's arms. His father was whispering and crying, while rocking back and forth clutching Liam tightly; who was now wrapped in a green blanket.

The wards on the house finallystarted to go off. The father stood silently, still cradling Liam. Dumbledore was the one who came.

"You know?"

The father sneered. "Yes. No thanks to you of course. I'm talking him with me."

Dumbledore didn't look fazed. "You have to leave him here."

The father exploded at that. "Leave him! YOU WANT ME TO LEAVE MY SON IN THE HANDS OF A MURDERING MUGGLE WHOS WORSE THAN VOLDEMORT!"

"Now," the name was blanked out. "I don't think."

"That's obvious Albus. You don't think. How could you? I trusted you and you manipulated us. Me especially! Making my WIFE believe she hated me, and that I was using her. You were the reason she went to him. He was gay Albus! Did you know that? You're precious 'Golden Boy' was gay. And to let her 'marry' him, and convince her that Liam was his! Then to block and change all our memories! Do you know how I found my son? DROWNED! He was dead, Albus. My baby boy was DEAD!"

"-blank- Harry must stay here. I'm sure it was all a misunderstanding anyways. His relatives love him."

"First. His name is Liam Alexander. Sec-"

"No!" Albus interrupted. "His name is Harry –blank-. He has to fulfill the prophecy. His relative will care for him, and he will forget you." Albus cast a spell on the father; who fell to the floor unconscious. "It's for the best."

He sighed before turning towards Liam who was awake and crying; trying to shake his father's body. "Da. Da. Wake up Da. Paes da!" His cries stopped suddenly as Dumbledore cast a spell on him.

"That's better. Now, to fix his appearance and to make him forget." Suddenly 'Harry' was back. With a snap of his fingers, Albus and the father disappeared, leaving Harry unconscious on the bathroom floor.

"That had always been fuzzy for me. My father's memory was blocked, and it wasn't until recently that we both remembered. We were able to retrieve the memory from the wards that coincidently recorded everything."

Images flashed by, showing Harry growing up miserable, broken bones, the works. "Now I will force Dray to witness the memories that I want him to see."

"Pretend I'm looking for memories of Liam at Ho- School." His lips tightened at the slip up, but no one seemed to notice, as they were all watching as Harry talked to the boa at the zoo, and made his cousin fall into the cage.

"Liam is able to keep me from seeing what I'm looking for."

"By thinking of a certain memory, I can push it to the front, and that would be what they see, instead of allowing him to ruffle through my memories. Now, cancel the spell Dray." Draco did, and Liam's eyes cleared. "Now when Dray casts the spell again, I'll block him totally.

This time, clouds filled the room, and the students could see a tiny version of Liam disappearing through them. "That represents my memories. Clouds allow me to disappear into them and not be seen. When I fly, they can't catch me when I'm going fast enough. I remain elusive, and my memories are protected."

The spell ended, and Liam turned to address the class. "Tomorrow it'll be your turn, so I want you to think of what make you feel safe. And I want you guys," he turned to his group. "To practice clearing your mind better and to work on your diversions"

The students left, talking quietly to themselves.

Draco made his way over to Liam and kissed him. "You okay?"

Liam smiled, "I guess. I mean when I first saw that memory, I freaked; you know that, you were there."

"I know. Sev wasn't much better."

Liam laughed, remembering his father's reaction. "What's even more amusing is that people call me Lee, and they have no ideal why."

Draco laughed at that. Only a select few knew Liam's secret. They were planning to tell everyone this year at school, but then they went to the past. "I can't wait for graduation. Then everyone will know. I do wonder if the old coot will even announce it. If he announces 'Harry Potter', then I just won't go up. I'll only go up as 'Liam Snape'.

"Imagine everyone's reaction!"

It took both boys awhile to calm down, images of the student body fainting kept them in hysterics. Cuddling up, they stayed in front of the fire for awhile; just relaxing in each other's presence.

* * *

**So the secret is revealied. i wonder how many guessed that, kinda obvious. i actually wasn't planning to write a Severitus or whatever they call it, but it sorta happened. so i ran with it. anyways, please tell me what you think**


	10. Chapter 10

**it's been awhile i know, very sorry 'bout that... i hope this makes up for it... even tho it's really really short... sorry bout that too...**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS... they make everything better...

* * *

**

CHAPTER 10

Christmas Eve had sunk up upon the pair. Snow had finally fallen the night before, and the grounds were covered. Dinner that night was a small affair. There were only a handful of students sitting at the table.

Draco leaned over to Liam. "You do know there's going to be kids missing when break's over."

Liam nodded. "I figured as much. 7th year Christmas is when the Munchers are pulled right?"

"Yeah, Lucius isn't coming back."

"Dad's gunna turn spy soon."

"How you figure?"

"I just remembered that he told me that mum convinced him to talk to someone who could give him advice. He told me he told his two defense teachers, and they helped him learn how to spy. One who's name Lily planned on naming her son, soon after." He paused to unravel the idea. "So I guess that means I'm responsible for my own naming."

Draco started humming the theme song to 'The Twilight Zone', and Liam hit him. "I guess that you have more of an affect on Lucius then we'd originally thought, hmmmm?"

It took Draco a few seconds to decipher the gutter-minded comment. But when he did, the reaction was instantaneous. "EWWWWWWWWW! LIAM ALEXANDER I hate you right now! Why did you have to tell me that? Obliterate me now! I'm scared for life!" Draco started banging his head against the table, when no one took out their wand to erase the memory. He was muttering "bad images, bad pictures, bad thoughts," over and over.

The rest of the table was looking at the two with open-mouthed shock. Only Dumbledore was chuckling quietly; he was the only one who knew what was said.

Liam however was laughing hysterically next to him, falling out of his chair in the process. Eventually he calmed down, and realized that Draco was still banging his head, and the rest of the table was still staring at them.

"Dray, come on, you can stop now. I don't want my boyfriend to have a damaged brain." He paused as a thought hit him. "Actually on second thought, keep doing that; you might become more agreeable."

Draco stopped banging his head. "Good, I don't think even magic could've helped you if you preceded to knock your brains to more mush."

"Hmph. Well the truth comes out." He then proceeded to ignore Liam for the rest of dinner, despite the other boy's pleas. He tempted and teased the squirming boy, but never acknowledged him.

Liam could feel himself get harder every moment that Draco taunted him. "Drayyyy," he wined. "I'm sorry I really am." He pleaded once again.

Draco continued to ignore him, as he continued to slowly eat his ice cream. Liam couldn't take it anymore; he needed to get out of there.

"Dray!" This time the desperation was clear to everyone.

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes Liam?"

Liam whimpered. "I promise I'll be good, and I love that you have brains, and I'm really, really sorry that I thought you'd be better off without them." He finished in a rush.

Draco raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Really?"

"Really. Just please STOP!"

"Why? I'm enjoying myself. Unless you know of something better to lick than ice cream, please let me know."

Liam whimpered again. He was ready to combust. Making a sudden decision, he stood up, and grabbed Draco's arm.

"Excuses us Headmaster, Dray and I have a problem we need to take care of."Albus's eyes twinkled. "Of course. Oh and boys?" The two stopped at the doors, and subtly bounced a bit; as they were in dire need of leaving the room.

"Yes?"

"Remember your spells."

Both Liam and Draco turned pale, while everyone else looked on in confusion.

"Ye-yes sir." They mumbled before making a hasty escape.

* * *

Liam drew Draco to the side and mashed their lips together. Tongues battled fiercely, hands wandered.

Liam bit Draco's bottom lip, as the blonde ran one hand down his pants, the other getting tangled in the raven locks.

"Gods Lee, you have no idea how crazy you make me.

"I think I do." He replied as he tore the black shirt off the boy. He lowered his head to the pale chest in front of him, and lovingly ran his tongue over the defined muscles, down to the nipples. He alternated between both, and started stroking the blonde with his other hand. Draco's head was thrown back in pleasure, moaning. Liam abandoned the boy's chest in favor of the pale neck; licking and nipping a path along it.

Not being able to stay submissive for long, Draco spun and slammed Liam against the wall, pausing briefly to rip off the boy's shirt.

"Hey!" came the weak protest. "I liked that shirt."

"You have 5 more just like it."

"Right." any further protest however was cut off by Draco's lips.

When Draco's fingers started to unbutton Liam's pants, both boys paused for a second. Pulling his mouth away from Draco's highly sensitive ears, Liam answered the unasked question with a nod, and a tender smile broke out on Draco's face. Leaning forward, he placed a gentle kiss on the other boy's lips, before they frantically resumed tearing at each other's pants.

Stepping away, they let the pants fall to the floor. Clad only in boxers, Draco opened the secret door next to Liam's panting body, and gently led the boy down the passageway. When he got inside he gasped slightly. The bedroom was covered in candles, the fireplace lit, but not giving off any heat, their huge 4 poster bed was in the center.

"Come 'ere Lee. Let me love you."

Liam could only nod, unable to speak past the rising emotions.

* * *

**so whatt'd'ya think? my first actually attempt at writing a sex scene or alomst one.. same thing... lemmie know please... actually about the story in general too...**


	11. Chapter 11

**here it is... sorry it took so long, procrastination is a big problem for me. that and writers block... not this chapter but the next one.. (grumbles stupid muse)**

**FluffySmarts: you're to quick for me! lol. but for you: a spankin' new chapter, and a cookie, or two, just for waiting, and making me smile!**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. I REALLY DO APPRECIATE THEM!** flames make me laugh.

**here with out anymore of my pointless rambling is chapter 11:**

* * *

CHAPTER 11

The castle alarms woke them up. Jumping up, the pair threw on their boxers; being unable to find the rest of their clothes, and ran out the door, not quite fully awake.

What they stumbled upon wasn't quite what they expected.

Standing in the middle of the Great Hall, were people. Even with the glamours, Liam and Draco were able to tell who they were.

"Dad!" Liam yelled as he hurled himself towards his father.  
Sev spun Liam around before hugging him tightly. Letting go, he grabbed Draco in a hug as well. With a smirk, he slung an arm over their shoulders, and turned the boys around to face the others.

Ron was bent over laughing, clutching his stomach tightly. Daemon and Blaise were chuckling slightly, and Hermione had just rolled her eyes and thrown her hands up, muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, 'boys'. Ginny had her camera out, and was trying to take pictures while laughing. Confused, Liam and Draco just looked at each other before shrugging.

After wiping the tears off his face, Sev finally decided to clue them in. "Liam Alexander, Draconis Lucian Orion " he started calmly. "What in Merlin's name are you two only wearing boxers for, and **why**, Laim are you wearing Draco's?"

Both boys were now a deep red as they realized what had everyone laughing so hard. As a joke, the boys had received a pair of custom made boxers. The reason behind them, Fred and George explained, was that because they shared everything else, they needed one thing that was exclusively their own.

One pair was black and had 'Draco' on the back in green letters, which was currently on Liam's body. While the other pair; which were green and had 'Liam' on the back in black letters, was what Draco was wearing. Apparently, in their rush, they grabbed the wrong ones.

"Uhhhh." Liam struggled to find words.

Draco however, decided on the random approach. "Look! It's Santa!" While everyone was turning to look, Draco grabbed Liam's hand and sprinted out the doors.

Liam laughed as she followed Draco out. "I can't believe they turned."

"I mighta transfigured someone, and put a slight compulsion spell on the group."

Liam laughed. "Why am I not surprised? You can take the boy out of Slytherin, but can't take the Slytherin out of the boy."

Draco just ignored that. "Just get dressed before they find us."

"Good Luck with that!" Sev's voice answered them.

"Hey Da."

"Hey Uncle Sev."

"Now I believe you two have some explaining to do."

"Ummmm. We love each other da."

Sev rolled his eyes. "That was always obvious. You might want these." He dumped the pile of clothes on the ground.

"Where were they?" Draco asked.

"Trailed through out the hallway." He rolled his eyes. "Be more careful next time, okay?"

Liam threw himself at his dad. "I've missed you."

Sev gladly caught his son, and held him tightly, as if trying to make up for the missing years. "I've missed you too. But you really should know by now that I'm not that easily distracted. Answer please? When did this finally start?"

The boys looked shock that they were that oblivious. "At the dance."

"Oh yes, the dance. That was fun wasn't it?"

"Yeah."

Draco and Liam shared a look, they were wondering why Sev hadn't yelled at them yet.

"You're not….mad are you?" Liam hesitantly asked, hope making his eyes bright, he didn't want to lose his father now that he found him.

"About you two? Gods no! That would be slightly hypocritical of me if I was. It did take you long enough to figure out though. I'm happy for-" he was cut off when the boys threw themselves at him, again. "What I am mad about is the fact that you didn't tell me that you were leaving."

"But Dumbledore said……"

"We all know that he's not the most trustworthy person." Sev responded dryly.

The boys shared incredulous looks. Before Draco asked the obvious, way to calmly, "He didn't tell you guys did he?"

"No."

The anger Liam was feeling suddenly escalated at the admission. Power glowing a dark green, bordering black, surrounded him like an aura, and Draco had to grab onto him arm to try and get him to calm down before he hurt himself. Liam however, ignored the calming hand, and started to rant.

"That manipulative bastard! Who does he think he is? Why does he think he has the right to interfere with my life? To try to mold me into his perfect little 'Golden Boy'! News flash! I'm not stupid nor ignorant, and I am no longer his fucking pawn! When we get back I'm going to forcefully deal with his meddling attitude." His power continued to manifest around him, and Draco had started to frantically try to calm him down.

"Liam, calm down. I need you to clam down for me, baby. Please? It'll be okay. He'll learn, but later, when it's to late. But I need you to let go of the energy. Clannel it into something, please baby. Just bring it down. I can't have you exploding on me now. Not now that I've just found you..."

Experience had taught the blonde how to talk Liam down from his anger. _'Let's try something different.' _Making his way to the center of the swirling magick, he gently kissed the other boy. After a moment, Liam responded, and slowly the magick disappeared from the room.

When they broke apart, Liam sheepishly ducked his head to hide his embarrassment. "Sorry," he whispered.

Both reassured him that it was okay.

"How did you know we were here?"

Sev just gave him a look.

"Oh. Right."

"Thing actually make more sense now."

"Can you give us any pointers?"

Sev paused. "I really can't, can I? It's already done. If I tell you to change something, it might have a negative effect on the future."

"Bloody hell, I HATE paradoxes," Draco interjected; both ignore him.

Sev turned to Liam. "I do want to thank you thought, for showing that memory. It helped sway a lot of people's decisions. Actually thinking about it now, it's weird. I have the memory of seeing someone saving you, at 18. But I can't remember actually doing it after the incident was...moved. But I remember it from you showing us because I wasn't directly involved..."

Draco threw up his hands in annoyance. "Fuck it, I give up!" This time Liam and Sev laughed at his frustration.

"Let's go. I'm getting hungry."

The three arrived at the Great Hall to find everyone else sitting at the table, eating. Seeing only two chairs left, Sev quickly sat in one, causing the two boys to look at each other then shrug. Liam sat, and pulled Draco onto his lap; both being to lazy to conjure up another seat.

Liam look around at the shocked faces of the presentlypast faculty. "What?"

Dumbledore managed to find his voice, "Would you like me to conjure up another chair for Mr. Winters?"

Liam looked at the blonde man comfortable sitting on his lap, and ignoring the snorts of laughter from his 'family' he shook his head. "No thanks, we're fine how we are." That seemed to break the spell on the others, as they broke out laughing; Ginny once again, taking a picture. Shaking their heads, the two started to eat, and conversation eventually continued.

"Hey dad?" Liam interrupted suddenly. "Where are your other two partners?" Sev smirked, "They're at home, taking care of something. They send their wishes, and a Howler of sorts," he handed Liam the bright blue envelope. "We will have a surprise when you two come back."

"Oh. Will-"

"No."

"But-"

"I said no. Now eat." Amidst much grumbling, Liam continued to eat.

* * *

Hours later, everyone was finally finished. An excited Liam addressed the group. "Now we're all done, can we open pressies? There are pressies rights?" 

They all laughed, some sadly, as they remembered why the boy was excited. "Yes there are pres_ents_ Lee." Sev answered.

Draco started bouncing excitedly. "Can we go? Can we go?" Many looked with open-mouthed shock; they'd never seen the Malfoy Lord this exposed.

Liam rolled his eyes at his over-exuberant boyfriend, but he couldn't help but smile too; Draco's excitement was contagious.

The group slowly made their way to the boy's room. And after unlocking the multiple spells with a wave of their hand, the doors opened.

Sev wasn't surprised to see clothes scattered all over the place. Even though the Elves cleaned the room, it always looked like a bomb had gone off. He once watched, and recorded, undetected, of course, as the boys tried to decide what to wear. They would throw clothes back and forth, asking the other of their opinion, often interrupted by blatant staring at the other's body. Then they would dive back into the pile of discarded clothes or the closets, trying to create a specific outfit.

Sev chuckled at the memory, and only shook his lead as the others turned to stare at him. "On second thought, lets go to the Room. I have a feeling that there'd be no space here."

Liam and Draco turned a dull red, before shrugging. "Okay. We only wanted to grab the pressies anyways."

The rest of them rolled their eyes. "Sure, you were mate." Ron said, echoing the other's thoughts.

The small group made their way to the Room of Requirement, and one they paced across the hall, the door appeared. They opened the door slowly, as if not sure what exactly they would find.

The Room was decked out in mostly dark colors, with randomly colored couches. There was a huge tree standing in the corner, decorated, and glowing brightly. There were piles of presents covering the floor underneath the tree.

A huge fireplace took up another corner of the spacious room, and a table with food and drinks covered another. The peaceful tranquility was broken when both Ron and Draco bolted to the presents, and started sorting through them. The rest of the group laughed as they followed the two boys in.

Liam made his way over to his boyfriend, who was buys stacking his gifts around him.

"Hey Lee! I got presents again!"

Liam leaned over and gently kissed him. "I know, love. You'll always have presents, from now on, I promise."

Draco smiled sadly. "I-I guess. I know I'm a pain with this, it's just-"

Liam hugged him tightly, "I know-"

They stayed like that; silent, in their own little world, as the rest passed out the presents.

Once every one had theirs, they glanced around, and shouted 'Go' at the same time. Everyone frantically tearing into their gifts, in true Christmas spirit. Draco and Liam laughing happily, their earlier melancholy forgotten.

* * *

**so there it is... please tell me what you think. it only takes like 30 seconds too! please it's not pain ful either... so with bated breath, i waite!**


	12. Chapter 12

**i know its really short, an i apologize. very much. i kinda know where this is going. it jsut hasnt been writen... but its almost done... i think. **

**but between school. an the stress of college searching, an my mother.. we'll see... but i always tended to write better under more stress. but whatever... as i ramble on,**

**here (finally) is chapter 12... i hope it doesnt disappoint...

* * *

**

CHAPTER 12

The tiny group exchanged glances. The end of the holidays was approaching, and it was time for their annual Holiday prank.

James glanced at his map once more: all was clear. They had long gotten over the shock that their defense teachers weren't who they claimed to be. A few were debating on confronting the two, but after many heated arguments, they decided not to. When the Professor "Williams" showed his memories, they realized it was a tender topic.

When Sirius saw that there were two Snapes; Liam and Severus, and a different Malfoy; Draco, in the castle for Christmas, he went a bit crazy, and had to be held down while Joe, James, Meg, Remmy, Will, and Lily had to convince him why hexing them all would be a very bad idea. They decided to take away his copy of the Map, for the duration of the year: just to resist the temptation. Today they were lucky that Sirius stopped looking at the Map, along with a group of others, a Severus Black-Lupin-Snape, appeared. _"Siri woul'da shat a brick,"_ James thought to himself. _"nonethe less… I almost did."_ He shuddered to himself at the memory.

But, they had a plan to do, and James forcefully dragged his thoughts back to the present. Everyone from the visiting group was in the RoR again, and it was decided that it was the perfect time to strike.

Glancing around at the group of people surrounding him, James was forced to remember the past few years. There had been two groups, the Maurders, and the "Shadow Trio" as the Slytherin group was called. With the introduction of Lily, into the group of Gryffs, she brought the Snake trio. Much to the exasperation of the students and faculty.

Nodding the all clear, the group stealthy moved out. Quickly making their way to the Professor's rooms, he frequently glanced at the map to make sure everything was clear. Reaching the wall, the group stopped again, and James peered at the map, hoping the password would pop-up. A few seconds later, it did. James nodded to the group, and they spread out, covering the hallways, and providing backup.

Approaching the wall, cautiously, James whispered the password. No one made a sound, all holding their breath, praying the door would open with out a sound. A muted rumble finally echoed down the passageway, as the wall peeled away, and a door appeared.

James sighed silently in relief, but the compulsion spell was so subtly, it was unnoticed. As he approached the door, he didn't wait to see what was happing on the map, he _needed_ to touch the door. The spell lifted as soon as he touched the knob, and along with it, the knowledge that he was stuck, paralyzed and missing a mouth. Mentally screaming and cursing, he tried to frantically get the attention of one of his friends. Finally, Lily turned, and being the closest, she turned to help James.

The spell drew her in too. She never noticed James' frantic eyes, trying to warn her away as she drew closer and closer to the door. Wonderingly, she raised her hand and touched the wood next to the immobile boy.

"Let him go, please." She muttered to the life she could feel in the wood. To the amazement of the others, who had finally realized that something was wrong, the door released James, causing him to fall onto his back. Siri and Remmy rushed forward to grab their friends' prone body. As they pulled him away, the wall moved back into place with a grumbling rumble… if walls could grumble of course.

Once safe in the hidden passage, questions flew from every direction.

"What? Lils… how?"

The frantic questioning continued, until they realized that the two weren't responding.

"Bloody Fuck!" The muffled curse broke the tense silence that enveloped the group. Meg and Joe were kneeling next to James' prone form. "We can't heal this."

"You sure? You two are some of the best healers in school."

"Sorry." They looked apologetic. Joe went to check on Lily as Meg faced off the rest of the group. "Look. We can either go to the nurse, or get the Professors to come back and heal him."

The worried looks exchanged masked the subtly flinch Meg made, as a reaction to Joe's mental swearing echoed throughout her head. Years of experience however, had taught her how to hold two conversations at once.

_"Meg, get the professors now!"_

_"What happened?" _She asked her twin, as she tried to get the rest of the group's attention. "SHUT UP!"

"_She's preggers!"_

"Remmy, you an' Siri go get the professors. Pete, run to the dorms, an' grab my bag... MOVE!" The three boys raced out the door, one did not ignore Megan Palleschi, and when she yelled, you tended to obey even faster. She looked up at Will, and started to open her mouth, before he beat her to it.

"I'll go get Sev." Proving once again, that he was a Slytherin.

Meg just nodded gratefully as she went to join her twin kneeling beside Lily.

* * *

**short, an abrupt, i know... sorry.. again**

**everything is important...i swear.. one of my bestfriends was flipping out in lunch after she read my written copy, cause of it highly amusing.. btw**

**kudos to those who were curseing me out for not updating quickly enough... but please! review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**i'm procrastinating at work... instead of making paninies an slicin tomatos..for panera, i'm on my laptop, downloading music, 'writing' my application essay... (a fictional character that inspirers you..) an updating this... but anyways.. i've given up on seeing if anyone (besides the two who did THANKS!) will bother reviewing. but this chap is for missy an brooke.. cause they bug me to much.. 3 u guys..**

**enjoy! i hope...**

* * *

_'She's stable.'_

_'Him too.'_

_'Do you think Pete will tell Dumbledore?'_

_'Prolly. You know he has that rat under his thumb.'_

_'I wonder how the Professors will react.'_

_'So, if that's Professor Williams, that means that Lil an Sev are his parents.'_

_'Lily's gunna die next year. Sev's gunna hate the Gryffs. Lil will go to James.'_

_'Even though he's with that Raven.'_

_'From what Liam showed us, Sev turned real bitter, maybe we abandon him too…'_

Their conversation was interrupted by the running footsteps. Sev burst through the door, and immediately made his way to Lily's prone form.

"What happened? She okay?" Sev started hyperventilating, his mind over-reacting to everything.

"Sev, sweetie, listen to me okay? She's fine. I need you to calm down. An I promise she'll stay perfectly fine."

Sev had just opened his mouth to demand an explanation, when the door burst open once again. The two professors were followed in quickly by a slightly panting Siri and Remus.

The group watched in silence as Liam, as they were allowed to call him in private, rushed over to Lily with a barely audible 'mum.' The 3 Slytherin's didn't react, as they had figured it out earlier, Sev, however, blanched, and his face turned an even paler color.

Remus had never really been thankful that he had Mooney, but the sharper hearing did come in handy every once in awhile. As he stood silently and watched as his favorite professor finally revealed the final piece of the puzzle, he realized that everything was going to fall apart, and painfully soon.

Draco made his way over next to Liam. Gently he grabbed his boyfriend's shoulder and squeezed it in reassurance. "You know she'll be okay."

Liam looked up, a ruefully self-loathing expression on his face. "I finally realized that everything, everything is my fault.

"No baby. If you must blame anyone, blame Dumbles. He's the one that wanted his own world-domination."

"Dray, you know as well as I do that the wards we set weren't made to be touched by a pregnant woman. The only thing that saved her was the fact that in some cellular level, I was there. Because I was unable to speak, the spell allowed her to speak for me."

"And the mixture of aura's and spells, has thrown her into a… coma of some sorts."

"And if I don't do something soon. I will die."

Draco finally understood, and a defeated look settled into his eyes for a brief moment. "It's the only way. I'm not letting you kill yourself."

"What do you guys mean? Between the 5 of us, we've read every text about healing there is, and even we don't know what to do."

Liam smiled ruefully. "We create a cocoon of pure magic to surround me with in the womb. While I work on un-tangling the spells, the developing me will be kept alive."

"The only problem is," Draco continued. "Is that Liam already has a deep well of magical power. The fact that he'll absorb our combined pure magic cocoon causes him to develop even more, making him, in the future, one of the most powerful wizards alive."

"Which causes Dumbles to create the bogus prophecy, and make my life a living hell."

Draco kissed the back of his neck. "You couldn't've known, love. Now come on, let's go save the day." Liam nodded. He looked at the flabbergasted students. "If you'd all be so kind as to help us?"

* * *

Peter made his way to Dumbledore's office. What he had briefly overheard, would guarantee him his future. When he was first approached by Dumbledore, he had been skeptical, and unwilling to spy on his friends. But once he was shown the 'backstabbing' proof that everyone participated in, he had quickly agreed. 

Peter was one of the few Gryffindors that knew Lily was dating a Slytherin. And the only one that knew that she was pregnant. He had yet to tell Dumbledore, but this would be the perfect time, creating the perfect opportunity to strike, and put his plan into motion.

He scurried down the hall, intent on his destination.

* * *

Liam sat back on his heels, face flushed. "There." 

"What about James?" Sirius spoke for the first time.

Draco waved his hand and the curses disappeared. "He'll wake up soon enough."

The spell had taken a lot of energy from everyone. In order to complete it, glamour's were taken off, to help add to the spell.

The multiple scars were overlooked by the Gryffindors, as they stared at the Slytherins in shock.

"What?"

"When did she get married? And to whom? She wasn't even dating anyone."

The students shared nervous glances; it seemed as if they had finally been found out. Sev was the one who spoke up. "We've been dating for the past few years, and just got married last month."

Siri started sputtering incoherently as he tried to come to terms with everything. He took a step towards Sev, and was about to advance more, when Remus stopped him. He was no match for the werewolf, as Moony lended his strength in holding the irate Gryffindor back.

"Not now." Liam enforced. "Sev, pick up mu-lily, an follow Dray. He'll get you into our rooms. Sirius, Remus, grab James." He turned to the Palleschi twins. "Can you two walk?"

The shot a glance at the other and nodded. "We'll manage."

Liam nodded in understanding. "Will, back-up, if you don't mind." The boy nodded his head in understanding.

The group made their way down the hall to the rooms. Once inside, they all relaxed a bit easier.

"Liam, could you tell us why James got cursed like that?"

He nodded. "The original spell was created by the ancient Egyptians. It was used to guard pyramids, by checking bloodlines, it could determine if you were allowed into the tombs. If you weren't, you were cursed with paralysis. Dray an I however, added the curse to remove your mouth, if you can't talk, you can't cast a spell. So we would know who was trying to get in without permission."

"So the reason that Lily was able to make the door let go of James was…?"

He sighed. "The magic detected me. The door was forced to obey Lily because I was more or less present, but unable to speak. The reason she was in the coma was because that she wasn't one of the few the door is allowed to obey, regardless of blood, she was affected by the magical overload, sending her into the defensive coma."

The wall in question started to move, interrupting the next question. The students turned towards it with slight apprehension.

Ginny walked though the door, and made her way to Liam and Draco. "Lee, Dray, we've got a problem."

* * *

**welll... whatt'da think? please. tike like 5 seconds an lemmie know?** thanks... 


	14. Chapter 14

**so here's the next installment... i hope the fight's up to snuff... i personally don't think so, but. (shrug). this top scene w/ dumble was actually supposed to be the ending of the last chapter... whoops. :-D. an i figure, its a good day, i got the results of my SATs today: 1220 or 1780, depend on how you look at it... decent enough to get me into the colleges i want, so it's all good. an the fact that i posted this on another site, an noone's reviewing, kinda getting me depressed, but thats enough of my rambling, cause i'm sure you really don't care... so!**

**after much procrastination, here's the next chapter...**

* * *

Dumbledore surveyed the ambush with ill concealed glee. It had succeeded in pulling the 'future' people out of the castle, leaving him free reign too finally but The Plan into motion. 

Snapping his fingers, he gave the house elf very specific instructions, along with the potion to mix into the food. He smirked as the elf vanished with a 'pop', everything was moving along perfectly.

* * *

Lily took the news very well, considering everything. When they had finished filling her in, she had dragged Sev over to a remote corner of the room. She had to make sure that he was dealing with everything okay, and that he still was ready to change his future. She had known that she was pregnant for a few weeks, but she had never found the right time to tell him. 

Siri and Remmy had taken James back up to the tower moments before Peter had yelled though the halls that they were all needed back in their dorms. Lily had rolled her eyes before muttering that she would be up in a minute, and wouldn't be missed. The three Slytherin's just shrugged, and stayed sitting, mostly for self-preservation, but also to help protect Sev and Lily. They continued to talk quietly, letting the couple have their privacy.

Sev had finally come to terms with the fact that his wife was pregnant with their defense teacher. A teacher who was abused throughout his childhood, because his mother was dead, and his father forgot him. He sighed deeply before wrapping his arms tighter around Lily, trying to find the best response to her silent questioning. "I guess it's obvious what we're naming him." He finally settled with, hoping that the sarcastic humor would lighten the situation. It worked as Lily cracked a smile.

"Liam Alexander Snape." She paused. "It does have a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" They smiled at each other, finally accepting and understanding. Quickly kissing, they stood up, and started to rejoin the others, when Dumbledore's voice filled the room.

"ALL STUDENTS PLEASE RETURN TO YOUR DORMS IMMEDIATELY. YOUR HEADS OF HOUSE WILL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING. ALL STUDENTS PLEASE, RETURN TO YOUR HOUSES."

They collectively sighed before heaving themselves up, off the couch. "You'll be okay, right Lils?" Meg asked the Gryffindor.

"Yeah. Don't worry about me. I'll take all the secret passages up."

They started to make their way to the door, when Will's voice interrupted them. "Hey Lils," she stopped, and looked questioningly at the Slytherin. "Um. Could I have your ring?"

"What?!"

He scuffed his foot at the astonished looks he was receiving. "It's just, I have a feeling that everything's going to change, an' not for the good, ya know? We can't fight it. I can feel it starting." He stopped. The others started to go pale as they realized the impact of his words. He was never wrong when he had his 'bad feelings' He swallowed, took a deep breath and continued. "Remember what Liam showed us? Pictures that his mum found, that weren't changed. So that only works if we leave the stuff here. So I figure, in the end, at least the rings are still here."

They were now gathered around the little table, staring at the two rings lying innocently there.

"Won't the blood bond make things difficult?" Lily asked, trying to find a loophole somewhere. They had all 'adopted' each other at the end of last year, so no one would be alone.

"I figure that, yeah, we'll be drawn to each other, but not know why," Will countered.

"Oh."

"So lets get this over with, empty pockets." A minute later, they were once again staring at the pile of objects on the table.

"There're no pictures," Joe decided to point out the obvious.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Meg received the smack upside the head for that comment. But it had the desired effect, the seriousness of the situation lifted.

Joe continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. "So. I know we can't summon anything from our rooms, they'd've been changed by now, I assume."

The stood in a contemplative silence, before it was interrupted by Meg's yelp. "Of course!" They watched her in shock as she ran back over to where her bag laid. "These could help." She exclaimed, as she pulled a stack of pictures out.

"Megs, why do you have those?" he twin asked her.

"I'm- I'm not quite sure. It was just a feeling I had."

"But-"

"Drop it Joe. Whatever the reason, I'm sure it's okay."

He ignored Lily, '_Hun. Compulsion?_' he asked her mentally.

She also answered through their link. '_I'm not sure. I don't actually remember putting them in the bag, or taking them out for that matter. It's just then that I knew the pictures were in there.' _He couldn't keep the worry out of his eyes, or from flowing through their link. '_I honestly don't think it's a malevolent compulsion though. The residue feeling was one of peace, almost.'_

_'If you're sure. I'm still going to check everything.'_

_'I know.' _And she did; they hadn't made it this far by being careless.

The others had taken the pictures and added them to the pile, so when the twins turned back to the group, everyone was ready.

"We should probably be heading back," Will advised.

"Shouldn't we just stay here? We're protected," Lily asked, grasping for straws as she covered her stomach protectively.

"As much as I'd love to, we can't. We'd destroy the future, as the Professors know it, not to mention we can't stay in these rooms for the next 18 years."

Lily sighed. "I know, it's just…"

They made their way to the doors slowly, knowing that once they left the safety of the warded rooms, their lives would change, forever.

* * *

Liam and Draco ran side by side down the hallway, quickly catching up to Ginny. 

"What's the problem?" Liam asked, as they continued to run.

"I don't know. All I heard was that there was a spy in the Inner Circle that got caught. Apparently the Order got alerted, and now there's a battle. Dumbles asked for our help.

"Dad?"

"He's there too. Apparently everyone is."

Both Liam and Draco nodded in understanding, both shoving the sense of foreboding to the side as they concentrated on the upcoming fight.

* * *

Liam ducked another spell that came hurtling towards him. "Bloody hell," he muttered as he stood up to fire two spells at his attackers. A scream confirmed that at least one was on target. 

He had been fighting for close to two hours now. When they had Apparated to clearing outside the battle, they were met with the horrors of war they had hoped to forget. The village was smoking, bodies laying everywhere, some obviously dead, other moving, trying to get some semblance of help.

Rushing over, they had helped the few they could, before signaling for the Order medic over to save the rest. From the sounds the three could hear, the battle was still in full swing.

Racing down the hill, the three were in formation; backs together, alternating between firing spells and joining together to pool their magic for the more powerful ones. They found that their triangle worked the best for them, and plans would often be centered on their tactic.

Methodically they fired spells left and right, trying to inflict the most damage possible while not killing them. Mentally linked, the trio continued to move about the battle, taking care of many Death Eaters. _"Guys, why aren't they Apparating?_" Ginny asked her 'brothers' as once again, she watched as an injured Muncher try to leave before shaking and falling to the ground.

_'You're right; I can't believe I didn't see that, good though.'_

_'Not exactly, means we can't either.'_

_'Shit'_

_'Bloody fuck.'_

_'My sentiments exactly.' _Lee paused as he surveyed the attacking mass. _'They keep coming; we're going to have to split up. Gin, Dae and Blaise could use backup. Dray, the Order members to the left. I'm going to help the group to the right. Count of three. Gin first, then Dray.'_

The trio broke apart, Ginny running off towards the boys as Draco and Liam provided cover. When she was safe, Draco took off. He made it to the group, surprising the attackers with several combined, powerful spells. Liam then took off, trusting the others to cover him as he made his way to the struggling group of Order members. He'd been fighting ever since.

* * *

"_Lee!"_ Dray's voice sounded frantic in his head. "_You okay?"_

_"Yeah. They finally pulling away?"_

_"Yeah." _Dray's answer was followed by dozens of popping spells.

Slowly coming up from his crouch, Liam surveyed the field. The ones who had fallen were being checked over by the healers. The survivors gathered in groups, finally letting the fight get to them, as they slumped in exhaustion. The ground was covered in scorch marks, holes, and blood. And he knew from experience that there was no was to magically clean up the spilled blood. It was a testament to the evil nature.

He frantically searched the survivors for the familiar faces. Catching sight of the huddled group off to one side, he let out the breath he was holding as he counted the 7 figures, all standing, all alive.

Sev grabbed his son in a tight hug when he was close enough. "Thank Merlin you're okay. When I saw you get hit…" he trailed off and hugged Liam tight.

"S'kay da, it was-"

He was interrupted as he was pulled out of his father arms, only to have them exchanged for his boyfriend's. Kissing him swiftly, Draco released him, only to grasp his shoulders tightly and shake him. "Don't you ever, EVER scare me like that again!"

Liam turned a dull red as he tried to once again, explain himself. But once again, they were interrupted by Blaise clearing his throat.

"Not to change the topic or anything but, I think we should be getting back. I don't know if you felt it before you left, but there was that feeling of malevolence hanging in the castle." The group paled as they remembered the feeling they had shoved down.

"It's past dinner," Ron interjected, not really understanding the significance of his comment, but knowing he was hungry.

"Honestly Ron! Can't you think of some other than... your ... stomach…" Hermione trailed off as the pieces clicked into place. And she paled even more. Thinking out loud, she continued. "If he was going to do anything, it would be when they were all together, and we weren't."

"The feast," Ginny interrupted. "That's the soonest he could perform the spell. All the students would have to be there. 'Cept for the Munchers, but no one would believe them if their memories weren't changed…." She trailed off also.

Draco picked up her train of thought. "He planned the unveiling of the spy, the ambush, all the Munchers. And if you didn't realize it, they couldn't Apparate until the barrier fell. It did," he glanced at his watch. "Just as the feast ended. It was all a diversionary trap."

"The feast did have a very faint after taste to it. We also had a video to watch, that's how everyone got the new memories." Sev mused as he remembered the details. "From an outside view, it really is an amazing spell." At their incredulous looks he elaborated. "Come on, a spell to alter the memories of everyone present, and then be able to give everyone the same new ones, but tweaked to give the viewer an emphasis on themselves? All I'm sayin' is that it's creative."

"Sure, da. Whatever. But it still destroyed our lives, and I for one, wouldn't've minded it never happening."

Sev's face darkened. "Don't begin to assume that I forgot that."

Liam turned in his boyfriend's arms to glare at his father. He opened his mouth to continue the arguement, but Daemon beat him to it.

"Not to interrupt this….touching display, but, don't you think we should be getting back?" Daemon asked.

Liam and Sev actually had to blink a few times before the comment could register. As an answer, they popped out of sight.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Like father, like son." The rest of the group chuckled before Apparating out.

* * *

**please review an lemmie know what you think... it'll make my day! or night, whatever.. an it just takes like 5 seconds. i don't care if you tell me it sucks.. just something... please. **


	15. Chapter 15

**this is what happens when you're hyped up on sugar... no sleep an new chapters. i wantd to get this in before today ( 21 minutes late) but no such luck. darn. **

**did i ever mention that _italics _were thought-speak? cause, well, they are**

**dude! has anyone actually looked fanfiction up on wikepeida? kinda creepy, they have everything right, like termanology an whatnot. but maybe thats jsut me thats kinda not quite excited about that realization. **

**so yeah, luckily im not one of those authors who demand a ceartain number of reviews before a new chapter... i'd never get a new chapter out. innit that depressing?**

**anyway, rambling aside. here's chapter 15. i hope you like! its kinda different. as in like circling others characters. oh! an a character death. kinda. its' actually kinda _chaotic an hard to understand_. i'm sorry. **

**disclaimer- not mine. never mine. actually, i own myself, but not my bestfriend. **

**an cher- more of the not-so-main-characters for you, cause you liked them. i can't really give them to you, cause hey, ones me, the others my bestfriend. kinda. pesky human rights an all that.

* * *

Chapter 15 **

At first, the changes were hard to get used to. Any grudging respect that had slowly been developing from the forced intervention in the Defense classes was destroyed overnight. The classes were now torture to teach. The students went back to their feuds, and couldn't be trusted to duel each other. The malice was unbelievable.

Liam leaned over to Draco. "This is how it all started innit?" he whispered in his ear.

"Whad'ya mean Lee?"

"This," he waved his hand at the bickering students eating in the hall. "Things were slowly getting better. Da's group was slowly changing the opinion of their houses, and getting them to accept that the others were just as good as them. That they were human's too, regardless of bloodlines."

But now with the spell, their hate got transferred to us, their children." Draco concluded, finally understanding where Lee was coming from.

They watched, silently, as Sev was targeted by the Maurders, and began to retreat into himself, becoming more and more bitter. Lily and James had started dating, and very incredibly obnoxious. Draco once commented on how dense people were to not recognize a lust spell when it was right in front of them. The twins were ostracized from Slytherin and were also picked on by the Maurders.

The real tragedy however, was found by the boys early one morning a week or so, ago. They were walking around the lake to get some peace when they stumbled upon Will. Apparently his parents had port-keyed him out of school in order to get the mark. When he refused, they tortured him, repeatedly. Liam was barely able to get the images out of the boys head before his mind fell into madness. He is currently in St. Mungos' permanently insane. They couldn't begin to fathom how Meg had reacted when her memories came back, when, because of the spell, she was never dating him. She wouldn't talk about it, but the boys knew that both her twin and son had helped a lot when the memories came back.

They couldn't do a thing to change it either. Too much of their future rode on their actions.

"I hate this Dray," Liam confessed as he watched as a teacher once again broke up the fighting groups.

"I know Lee. I do too."

Inside both were fuming. Before Sev left them, he made the two of them swear not to interfere.

_**Flashback**_

Sev stood facing the two boys on the couch. "I need you guys to promise me you won't interfere."

"But Da!"

"No. I mean it. I know what happens, and you _can't _change it. You can't take revenge on the others for my behalf either."

"Now, Uncle Sev. Come on!"

"No, Draco. Same for you Liam. Things need to happen this way for a reason. Swear to me, both of you; swear to me that you won't do anything. No revenge, no interference, no breaking the spell."

Frustrated annoyance flashed across their faces as Liam got up and started pacing.

"Da, I hate this! It's it's. Ugh!" He trailed off, arms waving, unable to voice his frustrations.

"It's unmoral, Uncle Sev," Draco took up where his boyfriend trailed off. "How can you expect us not to do something? We both know how you were treated by you best friends. If we could stop this before it really started, Lee would have his family, wouldn't be beaten up, or _killed_."

"Stop Draco. Don't you think for a moment that if there is any other way, I wouldn't take it. This is hard enough as it is. You need to promise me to stay out of it."

"Da-"

His father just gave him the look, and Liam sighed; not giving in, just mentally changing his argument. Draco however, read the hidden pain and anger in his godfather's eyes; he didn't like this anymore than they did.

"Come on, boys. Please do this for me." Sev didn't even have his trademark sarcasm under laying his tone. That's how weary he was.

Draco sighed. "Yes Uncle Sev. We won't interfere."

"Liam?"

Lee just shook his head mutinously. Draco elbowed him, not even trying to mask the gesture. "Yes, Da." He obliged, rolling his eyes.

"Swear."

Their shoulders slumped, defeated. "We swear," they spoke in unison.

**_end flash back_**

This is going to be a long few moths isn't it?"

Draco didn't even dignify that with a response.

* * *

**meg pov**

'_Bloody Fuck_!' echoed through my mind as I shot up in bed, drenched in a cold sweat. I gladly echoed my twins swearing, once again thanking the precaution of placing the Silencing Charms around my bed. I quickly got my breathing back to normal as I concentrated on my twin's words.

"_Baby girl?"_

_"Yeah Joe, I'm here."_

_"Okay. Same ones?_" This wasn't the first time I've woken him up with my nightmares."

"_Started out like them."_

_"Shit. Do you need anything_?" Meaning do I need him to come to me.

"_No. I'm fine."_

_"You know I can tell when you're lying to me right?"_

I sighed. I haven't been able to lie to him since that summer, sometimes he let me slide, but if he thought it really mattered, and then he'd call me on it. Just like if I insisted, he would stay away. But the memories….

He caught my train of thought, and popped onto the bed next to me.

I tried to stay strong but the dreams always left me weak, weaker than I liked. He always had been the only one who'd seen me shatter.

I buried my head against his shoulder and started to cry, silently. They always did say that crying silently was the worst of reactions; you'd known that crying wouldn't solve anything. He just wrapped his arms tightly around me, an' let me cry.

Awhile later, I finally stopped. "Sorry." I muttered as I pulled away, whipping my eyes.

He just rolled his eyes; he had long given up on making me stop apologizing for every little thing. "I only caught the tail end of the dream, can you elaborate please?"

I sighed, but knew it would be for the best. "It started out with them torturing me. Been there, done that, you've seen the memories. Then it flipped to me cutting." I broke at that. The rush I felt, the blissful emptiness, I didn't want to go back to that. I had promised, as well as I could, not to cut, an' get help. But recently, I've been dreaming of the bliss, an' it was scaring me. I knew Joe was monitoring my thoughts, just so if I got to that place again, he'd step it. But I've forcefully had him stay out, and let me fight the battle myself.

Joe squeezed me tighter. "I am here for you, I will help."

I just smiled sadly at him. I knew my twin would do anything for me, just like he knew I would do anything for him.

Taking a deep breath, I continued.

"Well you know what happened, but not in the dream. That's when it swerved off. I could see my body below me, still cutting, as I flew off above it. I was transported to a room. It looked like a classroom. The Defense Professors were there.

There were a group of students surrounding them. Us, Will, Snape, Potter, Black, Evans, and Lupin. Pettigrew was hidden in the shadows. I could hear everything clearly. The professors were explaining something about a spell created to erase/change memories. Then it flashed to a group of us putting things into a pile before walking out of the rooms. From what I was able to see, there were two sets of wedding rings.

It moved back to the classroom were Professors Williams and Winters were sitting.

_dream_

"I know you don't have much time Meg, but we need you to listen. We really didn't plan on talking to you guys, once the spell was set, but there's something about twins an' psychic abilities."

Professor Winters interrupted. "What Lee is trying to tell you is that because of you an' Joe's bond, you can reach out with your mind. Lee an' I have the same ability as soul mates.

I know Liam agrees with me that this is for the best. I know it doesn't seem like it now, but this all happened for a reason. An if we break the spell, who knows what the consequences will be."

"Plus Da forbad us," Liam interrupted.

Draco ignored him, and continued as if he hadn't spoken. "I need you to promise me-"

"Us."

"-us something. Once you an' Joe graduate, don't fight, not if you can help it. Just go. Travel to America or something. Just stay out of England for the next 4 years or so, at least. And stay away from Dumbledore!"

"But-"

"Megan please. Out of everyone, you need to listen. You'll understand why in a few years, if you're alive this time of course."

"Wait. This time?"

For an answer, images appeared. It seemed as if I was standing in the middle of a battle. The destruction of the house was horrible. It was smoking and collapsing upon itself. The ruins however left my attention as I caught site of the bodies. There were two adults and a baby…"

_**end dream**_

"Gods Joe, it was horrible." I broke off, tears threatening as the images passed through my head. I tried shaking my head to get rid of them; it didn't help. "I couldn't tell who they were, but I got that feeling, you know? An I knew without a doubt that it was me, you, and my child. But that was when you were pulled in. You saw what happened with Pettigrew and Dumbledore, an the Order, an how they killed everyone…" My brother stopped my tearful rant. "Fuck. Bloody fuck." I cursed as I knuckled the tears out of my eyes. I hated crying. Thankfully he knew this and didn't push, just let me deal with it, while keeping a comforting presence in my head. 

"What should we do?"

"Is there anything we can do? You know no one would believe us with that spell in place."

"True. But what about the two Professors, Joe? They obviously know something."

"It could be a trap."

"But they seemed genuine." I argued.

"It's not like we could know. I mean we don't remember anything different, only that there's a possibility that there's a spell in place."

I just pouted at him. He sighed, ran his hand though his hair, and sighed. I knew I won then. "So we'll go see them then?"

"I suppose. I can't help." He gave in.

I just smiled at him in thanks.

"You going to be okay?" he changed the topic back to the original problem at hand.

"Yeah, well, you know what I mean."

He rolled his eyes. "Right. Go back to sleep hun." He got off my bed and made sure I was covered up. I rolled my eyes at his mothering, but didn't say anything; I knew it was his way of dealing. "You sure you're going to be okay?"

I just sighed; patience was never a virtue of mine. "Yes. G'night Joe."

"Fine! I'm just making sure." He leaned down an kissed me on the forehead. "Love you. If you need me, just call."

"Yes mother. Love you too, of course."

"Of course." He disappeared. "_Sleep_." He commanded.

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah_."

* * *

**soo? let's pretend that i would like say... 5 reviews before next chapter.. if i follow it or not, no one will know. so, please???? even if you tell me it sucks, i'll laugh, but still thank you. i know that kinda sucked, an incredibly chaotic, but yeah. **


	16. Chapter 16

**i know. i am sorry. real life really really sucks sometimes... but for those of you who are still reading this, this is for you guys..**

* * *

Chapter 16

* * *

After they broke their connection with the twins, Draco fell into troubled dreams.

* * *

Lucius hovered over his badly bleeding body. Draco was barely conscious, but he still heard his 'father's' words clearly.

"I hope you remember this Draconis. You are a Malfoy. Malfoy's are the highest. In EVERYTHING! If I hear of that Potter boy beating you again in that game, this will seem like a gentle touch."

Draco knew by then that it was best to stay silent. If he tried to defend himself, the pain would be much, much worse.

"Now get up. Your grades come back soon. You better hope they are at the top."

Inside Draco blanched, and started to shake, while showing no emotion on the outside. He knew what his place was. He was the Malfoy heir, nothing more, nothing less.

The dream flashed ahead a few years. His mother had sent him a note, via the House Elves. She couldn't've been bothered to deliver it herself. It seemed that his father had been freed from Azkaban. His mother's cold writing burned through his mind. He was going to get marked. He had planned on running to his godfather. While he knew that Sev was a spy, it would be the one safe place where his parents couldn't reach him.

He was running round his room, trying to pack the few necessities he needed, but it was pointless. Just as he was about to leave, his door burst open, and his father stormed in. "Time to go, son."

The next time Draco regained consciousness, he was tied up. "Now listen to me, boy. You will not move. You will not make a sound, when our Lord marks you. You know what will happen if you do. You are the Malfoy heir, remember that."

Draco found his voice. "I will not. I refuse the mark, father. I have no desire to become a slave like you."

The cane left a bleeding trail in its wake, as it was smashed against the boy's face. "Listen to me." Lucius's eyes glared a cold ice. "You will get this mark. You **will** serve our Lord, in any manner he deems fit. Now. Crucio."

As Draco escaped into his mind, his father continued to physically and magically abuse his body.

An idea dawned. It would take immense work and skill, but he was sure that he could pull it off.

After a few hours, Lucius finally let up. Draco regained awareness, and turned to face him. He refused to think about the fact that hours of torture seemed normal, and how he was still able to function to his father's expectations. "Thank you father. You were able to remove the spell."

Lucius narrowed his eyes. "What spell?"

Draco managed to look incensed. "The fool placed some sort of impulse on me so I wouldn't want to join our Lord. You know there's nothing I'd rather do."

After a moment of deeply searching his thought, Lucius was convinced. "Good. Come along. He's waiting." Draco didn't dare show any signs of relief, even in his mind. Sev had taught him well in that aspect.

The dream skipped again. This time he was living with Harry. While Draco was considered off limits, Harry could still be beaten. It was something that his uncle indulged in, a lot. The bedroom door slammed open, and a battered Harry was dumped unceremoniously on the floor.

Vernon glared at the shocked look Draco's face showed for a split second, before going blank again. "Clean him up."

The door slammed behind his bulky figure and the locks were clicked into place. Draco jumped up as soon as the door was shut, and ran to Harry.

He couldn't stop the tears from falling this time. The boy looked so broken. His uncle had really done a number on him this time.

"Dray?" Harry coughed, and whimpered in pain was broken ribs rubbed together. Blood bubbling out of his mouth.

"Ri. It'll be okay. I'll fix you. You can do this. Just hold on please, I'll get help."

"Hurry 'Co."

Draco didn't need to be told twice Loathing to leave Harry's side, he ran to the desk, Laying there was a mirror. He grabbed the mirror and frantically yelled for his godfather.

"What Draco? It better be important."

"Harry's dying Sev."

Sev's eyes widened slightly. The only sign that he was actually worried.

"Stay with him Draco. Try to keep him alive as possible. I'm coming."

The mirror went blank as Sev ran around getting potions. Draco went back to where Harry was laying. Knowing from experience not to move his friend's body, he tried to make the floor as comfortable as possible.

Harry had lapsed back into unconsciousness and no matter what Draco tried, Harry wouldn't wake back up. The sound of someone running up the stars brought Draco's thoughts back to the present, only to see someone else where Harry was. "What the fuck??" Draco jumped up and grabbed his wand.

The door slammed open as Sev fell through. He stared at the body of the boy in shock. "Liam?" he whispered.

"Uncle Sev? SEV!" The potions master looked blankly at Draco before his eyes focused on the blonde. He kneeled down next to the boy and tried to pour potions down his throat.

"Draco, help me!"

Draco made a split second decision, and crouched next to his godfather. "Here." He shoved vials into the boy's waiting hands.

Draco started pouring the potions into the boy's mouth, and massaging his throat to get him to swallow.

Sev gathered his magic into his hands and shot it directly into the boy's chest, in hopes of getting his body to restart. Twice he did this before the boy's chest started to rise and fall on its own accord, and his heart started to beat again.

"Sev, what happened?" Draco asked.

Sev didn't take his eyes off the prone body on the floor. "Wait. I'm going to only explain everything once." Draco only nodded.

The boy coughed. "Dray?"

"I'm here."

The boy blinked his eyes a few times to try and clear them. Glancing to the side, Draco was able to see the boy's eyes widen in shock as he caught a glimpse of Sev. "Da?"

* * *

"Draco. DRAY!" Liam's voice broke the control that the dream had over him. He shot up shaking, grasping frantically at anything to hold on to. His hands connected to Liam's arms and held tightly.

"You were dead. Gods Lee."

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here now. I'm here."

Draco only nodded as he held tightly to his boyfriend.

* * *

The next day, the Palleschi twins tracked down Liam and Draco.

"What can we help you two with?"

The twins looked at each other, before Meg blurted out. "Was it all real?"

Draco nodded. "Yeah."

The twins went pale, and seemed to be at a loss at words; if their opening and closing of mouths were any indication.

"We can't really tell you anything but we can't have Da loose everyone; and for our own slavish reasons too, but please, leave England. Stay safe."

"What would've happened?" Joe asked, still skeptical.

The professors shared a sigh before Liam started to talk. "After the spell was in place, Dumbledore made it his personal mission to incapacitate all of Da's friends and family. Four he killed, 1 was driven insane, 1 was innocent, but sent to Azkaban without a trial, 1 corrupted into spying, and turning traitor. The last was discriminated against because of being a werewolf. Dumbledore was behind all those restraining laws. And Da was forced to spy on Voldemort. You remember Gin, right?"

The twins nodded.

"Your son becomes her husband," he directed towards Meg.

"You become our favorite Aunt and Uncle," Draco interjected, trying to lighten the situation.

"Isn't this going to change the future?" Meg asked.

"Yeah, but we're hoping that if you guys stay in America, it won't have as much as of an effect. Plus it'll help Da a lot; an' he won't kill us when he finds out what we did.

When the twins were ready to leave, Liam pulled Meg aside. "This is for you," he said as he gave her a letter. "Don't show anyone, besides Joe. Burn it after you read it, or something, hopefully it'll help."

She pocketed the letter with a nod.

"Thanks, you two," Draco said once Liam and Meg came back. "I hope you understand our situation. And I assume it goes without saying that this is on the DL." The twins just gave them identical looks of annoyance.

"Thank you."

The boys watched as the twins made their way out of the room, both hoping that this didn't blow up in their faces.

Draco sighed, "That went well."

Liam nodded. "Well, we do know that they listened to us, 'cause they are in our future, or will be… whatever."

"Don't stress yourself, Lee. It's not worth it. All we need to know is that Aunt Meg and Uncle Joe are alive, and we have Uncle Jay. Gin marries Dae and Uncle Sev gets his two closest friends back. Not to mention Uncles Moony and Paddy."

Liam laughed, "I remember Da's reaction to them knocking on our door." Draco laughed also, "That was great."

**FLASHBACK**

It was a few months after Voldemort's defeat. Liam, Draco, and Ginny were lounging in the sitting room, either watching to TV or fooling around on their laptops. They had Sev install many Muggle things in the house that previous summer. Ginny had been staying with the boys since then. "Getting away from an overbearing mother" was her only response when asked why. Well that, and the fact that she needed a new wardrobe in styles that her parents wouldn't understand. They let it go.

The quite atmosphere was shattered when there was a knock on the front door. The three looked up, and then glanced at each other. Death Eaters wouldn't knock, and everyone they knew would Floo or Apparate in. Sev couldn't hear anything; he was in his lab, surrounded by multiple wards.

Liam stood up. Draco and Ginny a hairs breath behind him.

Using the Peep spell, Liam saw that it was four people. Three about his father's age, the other looked to be about Ginny's age.

Opening the door, he politely invited them inside. The barrier spell would've activated id they were a threat.

"Cant I help you guys?" Liam asked, once they were seated comfortably.

The woman smiled. "Yes, I was wondering if Sev was home."

The kids looked at each other in shock; no one called Sev, Sev. "Uh, yeah. He's down in his lab. If you'll excuse one of us, we'll go get him for you.

"Of course."

Draco was the one to get up and go get Sev. Ginny was to busy staring at the boy, and Liam was busy playing host.

"I should introduce myself," she continued. "My name is Megan Gulyas. This," she waved her hand at the man sitting next to her, "is my husband, Jay. And that," she indicated the other man, "is my twin, Joe. And last," she gestured to the boy, "is my son Daemon. He's 16." There was only a hint of her British accent when she spoke. But they could still hear it.

"Nice to meet you. This is Ginny Weasley. The boy who left is Draco Malfoy," he paused a second to gauge their reactions; there was none. "And I'm Liam Snape."

Meg turned to her twin and hit him. "See! I told you he was Lil an Sev's kid."

Liam paled. "You know?"

Her answer was cut off when Sev walked through the doorway. "May I ask-" He trailed off. "Meg? Joe? Jay?"

All three got looks of pure mischief. "Hey Sevvie," Meg replied. "Long time, no see."

But Sev didn't respond, on account of being passed out on the floor.

**END**

"You know. Their teasing finally makes sense. I just thought that's how they were, but they knew we'd be getting together in this time."

"Yeah. It also explains Da's attitude towards Gred and Forge. They remind him of Aunt Meg and Uncle Joe."

"Yeah. That's true. He did help them out a bit even when he was being an evil git."

"Exactly."

"Then Gin started dating Dae. As if we couldn't see that one a mile away."

Draco laughed. "As I recall, you were pretty oblivious of it."

Liam blushed a dull red, and hit his boyfriend. "Shuddup. I so did not."

Draco only laughed. "You know I'm right."

Tired of the argument, but not willing to admit that Draco was right, Liam kissed Draco. Needless to say, their minds turned to more pleasurable things.

* * *

**i swear... it looked longer on word. but review? please? only if it just says, it sucks, or continue.. it only takes like 2 seconds..**


End file.
